Gohan the Prince
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: A dark past is making itself known on Chichi's side of the family. Who are these people reaching out to him and Videl for help? [Epilogue up]
1. You're a Prince!

Gohan The Prince

Beaner-Bop

=

A/N: hehehe…sorry? Oh yeah, and Burenda helped me out with this chapter! YAY! Lol!

=

Rating PG

=

Chapter One: You're a Prince!

=

Videl sighed and sunk deeper into her seat. It was weird - being at school and Gohan was nowhere in sight. She sighed and looked back to the history teacher.

"-And that class is why many American's still thinks that Elvis lives on… Now for something a little more _interesting_." Videl sighed. It did not take much for something to get much more interesting than _this._ "We're starting a new segment tomorrow…"

Yay.

"It's about royal families that have lived or are still living around this area…"

Yippee.

"At the end of this week we may have a guest speaker and I want you to all be well behaved…"

Oh please! Like that'll happen.

"Remember! These people were raised in the royal way and I want you all to understand that!"

If they were royalty and stuff, why were they coming to this school? I mean, honestly…

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Videl rushed out of there as fast as she could go. She did not need to hear the teacher drone on about some subject or another. She was almost clear when she felt the teacher's hand on her shoulder. Beyond the trying-really-really-hard-to-not-say-yew, she turned to look at the teacher.

"Yes?" He passed her some work and some paper with the persons address on it. She growled at the teacher but didn't day anything. She walked out of the room and opened up her locker. She put her books that she needed into it and then looked at the address on the sticky note. 

__

Son, Gohan

Stuffing the papers in with her books in her back pack, Videl trotted up the flights of stairs to the roof of the building and opened her jet 'copter capsule. As she hopped into the pilot's chair, she checked the coordinates of Gohan's address on the map and took off. "Might as well get that done first," she muttered to herself. 

-

After a long, uneventful and BORING five hour flight, Videl nearly cried with relief when she finally saw a little cottage settled in the forest of the mountain below. She growled under her breath as she landed and hopped out of the helicopter.

"This had better be the right place or else…!" She walked up to the door, papers in hand, and knocked on it. It took a few seconds before the door opened to reveal…a seven-year-old boy.

"Hiyas! Wat's up? How are you? Huh? Huh? HUH? Do you like sugar? Me and Trunks like sugar! We found some too! Uh huh! Uh huh!" Only it was said at least eighteen times faster than how it was written so that she couldn't understand it.

"Um…" She heard someone walk over to the door and pull Goten away from it. After some talking the said person came over. Videl raised an eyebrow at him.

"Gohan? I thought you were sick…" Gohan snorted.

"When my mom said I was going to stay home from school today, I thought so too. So…what brings you here?" Videl handed him the papers, which he glanced at and put onto a table more than likely that was seated by the door.

"Anything else?" He asked. Videl shrugged.

"Not really." Gohan looked outside and saw her helicopter on their lawn. He looked back at Videl questioningly.

"How long did it take you to get here?" Videl looked back to her yellow mode of transportation and shrugged her shoulders again.

"I dunno. Around five hours for certain though." Gohan nodded his head. Videl wondered why he was trying to make her stay longer.

"Um…ye-"  
"DINNER!" Videl and Gohan winced at the voice. Gohan rubbed his ears and looked at her apologetically. He took a step back, as in invitation to come inside.

"Do you want to come and eat with us? I mean, if it took you five hours to get here, it'll be just as long going back. Videl nodded her head.

"You're lucky it's the weekend…and as long as I'm not intruding on anything…" Gohan nodded his head no.

"No, don't worry about it." She walked into the small house and heard Gohan closing the door behind her. He took her into the kitchen where Videl saw Goten eating…a lot of food and an older woman who she presumed to be Gohan's mother.

"Hi…" Chichi looked up at her and looked over to Gohan, a look with 'explain-now-young-man!' written all over it.

"Mom, this is Videl, she bought my homework from school over here…I hope you don't mind…" Chichi rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine with it, I might actually be able to get a dinner conversation that's not burping, chewing, and slurping for once!" Gohan looked confused along with Goten who had stopped eating for the moment. Both were just about to say something when Chichi put her hand up. "No, don't even say it. Insider's joke or something, just don't say it." Everyone in the room was confused now and Chichi just groaned. "Why me? Why?"

After all of _that_, Videl and Gohan finally sat down to eat and were actually able to finish believe it or not. Videl found out that what Chichi had said was true.

Slurping, chewing, and burping pretty much was the conversation around the table besides the "umm…this is good mom!" and "Thanks for supper mom!" and "It was great!". She talked to Chichi for a while before the phone rang. Chichi excused herself and Videl turned to look at Gohan who was just finishing his meal.

Videl would have tried to strike up a conversation with Gohan had Chichi not started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Really? Are you positive? Can you do that, papa{1}? Oh this is wonderful! I actually kept Gohan home so I could tell him if your answer came sooner than expected." A pause, "No, it didn't ruin his studies, a girl came over with his homework so everything is fine in that department." Another pause. "Don't worry dad, everything will be fine! I'll tell the boys as soon as possible, okay? Kay, love you!" She hung up the phone and grinned broadly. She looked at Videl and her face saddened a little bit.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave now. I really am sor-" Videl put her hand up.

"That's ok, don't worry about it. I need to start getting home now anyway. I'm staying at a friend's house who doesn't go to school, so don't worry about me, ja ne!" Videl stood up and walked outside to start flying to her friend's house. Gohan looked over at his mother.

"What's going on?" Chichi waved her hand, silently telling him to 'wait a sec'. When she got Goten into the room, she pointed to them.  
"Now you both know that your grandfather is the Ox-king, of course, but you remember what I told you? What he was like before he became how he is today?" Both boys nodded. "Well…Apparently some people don't like how the society is and are actually wondering, since you're grandfather still owns most of the land he had back then, if they could begin the monarchy up again. They're going to make sure that people from different spots of the kingdom have representatives though, so that they know what is going to happen of course and…" Gohan looked at his mother confused.

"Mom, what are you talking about? What does this all mean?" Chichi looked up at him and bit her lip lightly. 

"Well Gohan…it means that you're a prince, and that soon, a lot more people will know about it also." He looked at her shocked.

"WHAT?!"

-

Videl was lying in bed at her friend's house. She wondered what that phone call was about. It must have been good too…She yawned lightly.

"Oh well…" She mumbled into the dark. "It couldn't have been _that_ good…" She heard some footsteps in the hall and someone walk in.

"You need to get some sleep girlie. Your papa's gonna be pissed if your copter flew into a tree or a cliff or summtin' 'cuz you's was to tireds to pay attention!" Videl grinned slightly.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm going to sleep.

-

Chichi sat on her bed, drawing out some plans for her father's board to think about for the kingdom. She was going to do everything she could to help her father get his kingdom moving again! She bit her lip and thought about another dilemma.

Her sons.

Goten took the news fairly well saying how he couldn't wait to tell Trunks that he was a prince to! But Gohan? She sighed. He was trying really hard to not let anything slip about himself, since he didn't want to be labeled anything because of his actual title or looks. She sighed. This had to be hard on him. She knew that he could handle it though.

Now the new question arises…

-

Gohan laid awake just staring blankly at the ceiling. _A prince? I actually have to play the role of a_ prince?!?! _What did I ever do to deserve this?!_ He thought silently. He heard Goten's snoring right beside him and looked at him. _You're lucky, you know? Changing from 'Son Goten' to 'Prince Son Goten' probably won't be to hard for you. But me? 'Prince Son Gohan'? Nada, it just doesn't…fit. Even 'Professor Son Gohan' fits better than that._

He sighed, like what he thought would make a difference anyway. He was about to fall asleep when a thought occurred to him.  
_How the hell am I supposed to act anyway? Man, I wish these things came with manuels!_

-

Chichi was up early the next morning, pondering her question. She needed someone who knew how to teach this 'position' to Gohan.

Easy, grab someone from a different palace staff!

Her eyes lightened up. She remembered her good friend from childhood Reactulia (nickname: React). She had a son a year or two before she had Gohan! Wonderful!

She went over to the phone book to grab the number of the 'princess's'. Once she found it, she found herself talking to a butler.

{"Ee-low. Dees is dee Uylioa reh-see-donce. The roy-all-tee do not want to b-ee dee-stir-buh-ded. May I take a messeege?"} Chichi nodded her head even though he couldn't have seen her do it.

"Yeah, you can. REACT - GET YOUR BUTT ON THE PHONE!" A few minutes later a female voice came onto the receiver.

{"Chichi? Is that you?"} Said the voice.

"Yup. Guess what!"

{"What?"}

"My father is getting his kingdom back!" The two squealed for moment and then became civilized.

{"Chichi! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! I trust your sons take this as good news? You do have two right? I only met Gohan and he was eensy weensy way back when!"}

"Yes, I have two. I was also wondering…could I borrow Phillipe{1}? I need someone to teach Gohan how to act like a prince…" React answered back quickly.

{"Oh! Of course! And their ages are so close together! They are certain to become friends! I mean, is this not fate?"}

"I bet it is! Oh thank you React!"

{"No prob. Chi! Anytime! I can't wait to see you again!"}

"Now…I'll send Gohan over to you tomorrow, okay?"

{"That would be wonderful Chichi! Good by dear!"}

"Mwah to you!"

{"Mwah right back!"}

And with that, the two old friends hung up.

-

A/N: Like? No like? Read the sneak peak in BS! Epilogue? Lol!

{1} - What does Chichi call the Ox-King anyway? Does it matter?


	2. Vegeta Enters

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Anerol

-

Chapter Two: Vegeta Enters

-

Phillipe looked at the boy with much distaste. This was the boy who was going to become a prince? By God, he wasn't even able to shake hands correctly! His grip was extremely soft (Gohan tried as much as possible to keep his power in check), and he looked like an idiot! Looks like Phillipe was in for a lot of work… He stepped in front of the sweating boy.

"First, your wardrobe." Gohan looked at him and nodded his head no. He really hated looking at clothes. All he cared about was that they covered you well and they fit. He didn't _need_ a wardrobe carefully put together so that he would look all nice and pretty for the cameras.

"No way…" Phillipe looked at him not believing him.

"The wardrobe is an incredibly important part of-" Gohan shook his head no again.

"I didn't have a fancy wardrobe all my life, I don't need one now!"

-

Meanwhile…

-

Erasa looked over at Videl, looking a little worried.

"What's wrong with Gohan, Videl? I heard that you visited him yesterday." Videl rolled her eyes but shook her head yes.

"Yeah, I did. He's not sick though. Some good fortune or something has 'come to them' and he's staying home for a while, at least as far as I can tell." Erasa looked confused but then shrugged. She really just wanted to talk to somebody, as this lesson was quite boring.

"…and Cinderella and her prince lived happily ever after. Now class, what was the princess' name in that story?" The teacher asked. All of his students were currently sleeping and he couldn't believe it. He sighed and went over to his desk. He knew that some people were still awake but they weren't listening, so that gave him a reason to use his secret weapon.

He grabbed it out of the desk drawer.

The megaphone, though one of the older versions, it was still quite…loud.

"WHAT WAS THE PRINCESS' NAME IN THE STORY THAT I, YOUR _TEACH_ER HAS JUST READ TO YOU?!" Many of the students jumped about three feet into the air and many went backwards. Five or six of the students kept on sleeping.

The teacher sighed when nobody answered the question. How could this be the class with the smartest student in it?

-

Back with Gohan…

-

Gohan rolled his eyes as Phillipe showed him how to properly walk.

"You need to be _regal_. Just standing there with limp arms won't do you any good!" Gohan looked the other way but heard Phillipe growl. "Now you're just being stupid." Gohan glared at him. This guy was starting to test his patience.

"…I wonder if it's a family thing…" Phillipe said to himself, sort of, and catching Gohan's attention as well. "I bet your father wouldn't be able to do this with the best teacher's helping him!" Gohan looked at him and glared. Was this guy trying to get himself killed? "I mean, it must be from the father's side since…" Gohan could feel the ki ball in his hand and it took all his restraint to _not_ throw it at the 'other' (Gohan doesn't consider himself a prince) prince. Of course all restraint (well…maybe no _all_) was broke when Phillipe made another comment about Goku.

Gohan through the ki blast right over Phillipe's shoulder and into the middle of the portrait that was behind him. Phillipe looked behind him only to see a hole in the wall and the hole was smoking slightly. He turned back to Gohan.

"Let me tell you something. I can make my target you, and I don't miss." Phillipe's eyes widened.

-

Chichi looked down at the frying pan, wondering if she should hit _herself_ with it. She turned and glared at Gohan.

"You threatened Phillipe? Kami…" She groaned. Gohan shrugged.

"Really, when you think about it, it wasn't as much 'threatening' as of 'telling him what I could do'." Chichi glared at Gohan again, making him shut up.

"Let me tell you something. You are in _big_ trouble young man! But you know what? I won't let this daunt me! I'm going to get you a new teacher whether you like it or not!

And thus started the next few days of hell…for Gohan and his teachers. He had precisely eight and a half (one heard about something from the others after he agreed to teach Gohan and then told them later that he would because he was afraid for his life) of them. 

The teachers… (all _after_ Phillipe)

"…damn you child! Can't you do anything right?" (It reminded Gohan of Mr. Shuu)

"Anything you can do, I can do better!" (Need I say more?)

"Well…aren't you going to be the best princey-wincey? Yes you are! Yes you are!" (It freaked him out)

"Wait, let me get another quick drag… oh yeah baby…" (…gross…)

"Your job is to not outshine me…" (…riiiiiight…)

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with you hair?" (Nobody…insults…the _hair!_)

"It needs to be tighter!" (and that's before the two met! *shivers*)

"I brought my dog Foofy. Isn't that right Foofy, uh huh, that's right! Come here and give me a kiss, hmmm?" (…*no comment*…)

"Um…yeah. I'm afraid for my life so I decided to teach someone else…THANK YOU!" (It explained itself!)

Chichi glared at her oldest son. She pointed a finger at him. "You are not proving anything young man! I will get you a teacher!" Gohan rolled his eyes, he got rid of all of them - why not the rest. He yawned and Chichi sighed. She excused him to go to bed thinking that night.

__

I still have a few more teacher's left… More than likely none will work though. Chichi looked at the list she had made for teacher's of Gohan. She decided that it was time for desperate measures, she walked over to the phone and dialed a number, waiting for the other line to pick up.

-

Gohan went to sleep that night actually wondering about what the homework that he got from Videl since he hadn't looked at it yet. He smiled slightly, knowing that even though TGIF wasn't important this week to him, it was to a whole lot of other people. He turned on a switch and the lamp by his bed made the room get slightly full with light.

Gohan looked at the papers, reading the contents. _Royalty? Please!_ He shook his head and turned the light off. He could finish that tomorrow.

-

Gohan woke up the next day by someone grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. He cracked open an eye and tried to nod as well as he could to the other person.

"Hey Vegeta. Come to train?" Vegeta snorted.

"Hardly." Gohan looked confused and Vegeta snorted again, "Didn't that harpy of a mother tell you?" Gohan looked even more confused which made Vegeta smirk. He dragged Gohan into the living room where Chichi was currently sweeping. She looked up and bit her lip when she saw Gohan. She looked slightly guilty.

"Mom…what's going on?" Chichi looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well…you wouldn't listen to anyone else and you would always threatened them so if I got someone who was used to that sort of thing, you know, all the time…" Gohan's eyes widened when he realized where she was going.

"No-No way! You mean-" Chichi nodded her head, "VEGETA'S GOING TO TEACH ME?!"

-

A/N: I know it was short but *giggles* I tortured Gohan, hehe. Man, now he's got to listen to Vegeta! I can't wait to do the next part! LOL!


	3. He's Flipped

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

Vi-cat: Hey, I kind of tied BB up so you may just want to skip this part. No A/N today basically…(and finally) (Vi-cat = New muse)

-

Disclaimer: hehehe

-

Chapter Three: He's Flipped

-

Vegeta looked at Gohan triumphantly. Even if it wasn't training, he had the kid beat. He didn't know how to do _anything_ correctly that he _should_ know. He heard Gohan sigh.

Gohan was hating this. Everything that could possibly go wrong, is going wrong. First he finds out that his grandfather is remaking the kingdom and with Chichi being his only daughter, the kingdom would then fall into her hands, but more than likely it would fall straight into his. He sighed again and then got and idea that Vegeta would _have_ to go for.

"Vegeta? How about we skip this and go to the mountains or something to train. I won't tell if you won't tell!" Gohan looked at Vegeta hopefully. The reply made his heart drop.

"No way brat." Gohan was ready to fall to his knees and cry.

"WHY? WH-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? I don't even want to _be_ a prince, so then why the hell do I have to-" Gohan's head went into the dirt. He brought it back up coughing a little bit since some of the dirt got into his mouth.

"First lesson: STOP COMPLAINING YOU IDIOTIC THIRD CLASS BAKA!" Gohan flinched at Vegeta's yell. How was he going to survive this? Surprisingly though, he listened. He _really_ wanted to be able to survive these lessons. He sighed again.

"Now what?" Vegeta glared at him.

"Until you're the person of higher power, which you're not, you don't speak to me first. That is where we will begin your second lesson. You are allowed to speak first when in public gatherings but you must NOT interrupt _anyone_…" Vegeta kept on saying what Gohan was going to have to do and Gohan was actually shocked with himself. He found himself actually _learning_ from Vegeta!

Gohan mused over that little thought and then something came to his mind that he knew was more than likely come to think of it…

He's flipped.

-

Videl looked at the piece of paper in her hands and then at the books that aligned the walls in the library. She didn't know why her teacher had to make up this assignment. She sure as hell didn't need one right now. She had to worry about Saiya-man and Gohan for crying out loud! She _really_ didn't need any of this. She sighed and looked at the piece of paper again.

__

Satan Videl: The Maou and/or Ox-Kingdom 

__

The Ox Kingdom will have their "representative"{1} AKA the Ox-King come to school on Friday and teach us a little about the kingdom. Please have your report done by Friday so that you can share yours to the Ox-King. Thank you on behalf of all the teachers here in Orange Star High School.

Videl snorted. The letter looked like they were inviting her to come to the school and teach them about it. Yeesh, what is wrong with this place. And even more bogus is that everyone else's report had to be done on MONDAY! Where was the equality in _that?!_

She groaned again and looked at some of the books. She grabbed a few titles and then checked them out she really, _really_ wanted to get out of this place…

Sadly for her she has studying to do!

-

Chichi looked at the TV, waiting for the news broadcast to come on. She heard from her father that it mentioned herself and her sons. She wanted to make sure that they didn't say to much however, she knew how Gohan really liked keeping the facts straight.

__

"And that's all for Satan City Zoobabuloo. Now for something new. The Ox-Kingdom is being rebuilt by the people who used to live there. They range from many ages and their children even believe that it is all a good idea." To this all that Chichi could think was 'Well, duh!'. Back to the news! _"The Ox-King has one daughter, Maou Chichi and no sons. Chichi however has two of her own. One son is approaching his eighteenth birthday in a few months and the other has just turned seven last month. More news as it comes to us._" The television report went onto say something else but Chichi turned it off. She leaned back into the couch and thought to herself _I wonder how Gohan is doing?_ She sighed lightly, feeling a little guilty for what she did.

She shrugged though, what had to be done, had to be done!

-

Goten and Trunks were walking down the street. There really wasn't a reason for it, they just were. Goten looked through the windows of some of the stores saying how he 'wanted this' and how he 'wanted that'. Trunks groaned to himself silently.

"Goten, stop that!"

"Why?"

"Because its annoying!"

"So?" Trunks growled under his breath.

"Just stop it you son of a third class baka!" Goten glared at Trunks until he remembered something. He grinned at the other boy.

"In case you've forgotten Trunks, _I'm_ a prince too!" Trunks was about to retort but the thing was…he didn't have anything to say. Goten _was_ a prince. Not officially yet, from what his mother told him, but none the less he was a prince. So what is his standing point? In his kingdom, Goten is a third-class but at the same time Goten's human side 'allowed' him to be a prince… Trunks shrugged. It wasn't like he cared anyway.

"Let's go get something to eat for lunch Goten."

"YAY!"

-

Gohan breathed in the scent of the forest. Vegeta just left leaving him alone from the world. _This is the life, no training, no lessons, no school, what more could someone like me ask for?_ Exactly at that moment his mother involuntarily answered him.

"SUPPER!" Gohan's eyes snapped open and he thought _Aw yes, FOOD!_. After that everything else left his head except that he wanted to eat.

When Gohan walked into kitchen he saw that his mother went out of her way to please both him and Goten. She had rice on the table, stews, the usual, but some things were…new. Like the tacos, pizza's, hamburgers, hotdogs, etc. Gohan's eyes widened.

"You're getting me ready for college life early!" He said. He didn't notice that his mother's chuckle had some irony in it, as he was already half way done with all the food. It occurred to him that this was all here so that he wouldn't be to angry at her about the whole Vegeta fiasco. Goten joined him and was still eating when Gohan finally finished, patting his stomach.

"That was great mom." Chichi nodded her head at her son.

"Thank you Gohan."

"Itsh gwate mow-mee!" Goten said on his sixth hamburger (he already had some tacos and pizza…). She scolded him on eating with his mouth full and he swallowed saying 'sorry'. After he finished the boys were excused but Chichi was able to grab Gohan before he went to far.

"So…how far are in your lessons?" Gohan groaned bringing his hand up to his forehead.

"I'm starting lesson five tommorrow."  
"You've already learned four? That's wonderful! You're moving along quickly!" Gohan snorted and sat back down at the kitchen table, knowing that his mother more than likely wanted to discuss today's earlier events, something that he did _not_ want to do. He sighed though. Maybe talking about it will help him out or something.

More than likely not, but who cares?

__

He certainly doesn't!

Not.

Gohan started talking. "Well…my first one, literally, was to stop complaining." He heard his mother chuckle at him and he glared at her slightly. "Yeah, I know. Ha ha ha He he he. Its hilarious!" He glared at his mother who looked the other way.

"My second 'lesson' was on speaking to other people." Chichi nodded her head.

"Vegeta's doing better than expected. I thought he was going to make you do something drastic."

"You haven't heard about the other lessons yet." Chichi bit her lip. _Oh dear…_

"Alright where was I? Oh yeah! Lesson three…"

Lesson Numbers Three and Four

After the whole talking to other people thing, Vegeta went on to number three.

"Now Kakarott's brat number 1," Gohan rolled his eyes until he felt Vegeta squeezing his throat. "Unlike you, who has been only training _every other weekend_ I have trained every single _day_. Do not toy with me boy, or I will blast you into the next dimension{2}." Gohan nodded his head 'yes' and pointed to Vegeta's hand that was now slowly um… _hurting_ him.

"V-Vegeta? Can you-you let g-go now?" Vegeta laughed as he dropped Gohan. He smirked at the boy and then brought his arms over his chest in the familiar stance that we all know and love.

"Hmmm…" Vegeta looked down at Gohan, wondering what the next lesson should be. Glancing at the boy who was still in his pajamas since Vegeta literally dragged him out of bed, he knew what the next lesson would be.

"On the matter of 'speaking' I believe that you need to know how to correctly punish people who get you pissed. Sadly, you won't be able to blast them into the other dimension as I would have done," Gohan didn't know whether or not he should be shocked that he was thinking 'DAMN!' when Vegeta said that… "My baka mate told me that you would have to ignore it, but if it got bad enough you would have to call a press conference. You do know what those are, don't you?" Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded his head. He awkwardly raised his hand, not knowing how to speak to Vegeta otherwise since lesson 'two'. Vegeta glared at him. "What is it?"

"Can I use blasting people as a standby?" Vegeta looked to his sides thinking about and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it look like I care?" Gohan nodded his head 'no' and Vegeta sighed, making sure that Gohan couldn't catch it, at the irony. _Damn the brat is dense!_ "Now, for the next thing. How to greet the public. Personally I would just kill a few people and then threaten everyone around me… The women won't let me let you do that so you actually have to get up there and greet them _kindly_. Now practice. I'm one of those people on the street who just happens to notice that you are the prince of your country, what do you do?" Gohan looked at him strangely but then tried his hand at it over and over again. Vegeta was extremely pissed at him.

"You can't even say, 'Thank you good sir, and who may you be?' for the love of URGH!" Gohan glared right back at him, not taking in at how OOC Vegeta was actually being. He mumbled under his breath that he wasn't exactly a 'good sir' but Vegeta heard him.

"What…did…you…say?" He said silently. Gohan looked nervous and in a few moments the lessons turned into a pretty big fight between the two saiya-jins. After a while Vegeta was able to get the upper hand because Gohan put his guard down. He pinned Gohan to the ground on his stomach. Gohan thought that Vegeta would gloat about it but instead he got-

"Be ready to go someplace tomorrow." With that Gohan was unpinned with no gloating or nothing from Vegeta. "You sucked brat. My mate could have beaten you!" With a smirk, Vegeta jumped into the air leaving for CC.

Hmmm…guess I spoke to soon.

-

A/N: Guess it's time for the lessons that he had to go to work…uh oh! And what could VEGETA want to take him somewhere????? …and why was Vegeta doing this anyway? A whole bunch of questions that I'm not even going to try and answer 'cuz I'm pooped!

I FINALLY REMEMBERED TO WRITE A DOWN MAILING LIST! AREN'T YOU HAPPY??? Okay, just put yer e-mail in the reviews and _remember_ to write that you actually WANT to be on it. Also, this is for all my DBZ stories because otherwise it would be a joke and WAY to hard. Okay, now that that's over with…REVIEW! LoL!

http://www.angelfire.com/darkside/icemagic/fanfic.html I THINK is where I put my fics…(How sad is that? I can't even remember the URL for my archive…geez…)

{1} - Figures, eh?

{2} - I couldn't resist!!!


	4. Shopping baby, Yeah!

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: *Sigh* It'll be a while before I can update either State of Mind and He's All That (curses follow)…

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY WANTS ME TO STOP TORTURING GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!! WHY NOT???

Vegeta is stronger than Gohan in this fic, not by much but stronger all the same. That and in the show Gohan was always sort of _edgy_ around Vegeta. Meaning he'll more than likely do as told if Vegeta yelled at him or something… Least that's what I think anyway *grins*

-

Disclaimer: I'm laughing so hard I'm crying…

-

Chapter Four: Shopping baby, Yeah!

-

Gohan walked into the mall with Vegeta. What the hell were they doing? Didn't Vegeta _hate_ the mall? Come to think of it… Didn't he hate just about everything. Gohan swallowed when he saw where they were going.

"We're…We're getting _clothes_???" He was in shock. He was in a mall - with Vegeta - Getting clothes??? Vegeta turned to look at him with a look that said 'shut up, brat!'. Gohan shut up.

"Yes. We're getting _clothes._" Gohan thought about how this happened but then he got a pretty good idea of how it came about.

"Bulma forced you didn't she?"

"No."

"…My mom?"

"No." Gohan thought a little longer and then tried one that was more than like _not_ possible.

"18?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"All of them?"

"SHUT UP BRAT!"  
-

Gohan glared at the girl who was giggling beside him. She was the one helping him find clothes and her _favorite_, I mean the GUYS favorite spot was the bathing suits. She tried to get him to try some on but Gohan just grabbed a pair off the rack, checked the number, and knew that they were his size, making the girl VERY disappointed.

Hmmm…Poor girl.

She decided that since he obviously didn't want to try things on she'd have to live with it. Sighing she showed him something of the latest things. Gohan grabbed only the dark colors (to hide in the shadows…do DO do DO do…) and paid for them quickly, getting out of the store. Luckily for him the store also sold shoes and pretty much everything that he needed. He glared at Vegeta when he saw him walking out of the food court. He handed Gohan a fry.

"Thought you might be hungry." Gohan grabbed it.

"Thank you _so_ much. I bet a FRY will be able to hold me for HOURS." He turned around and started to stomp out of the mall scaring everyone (especially the people who Vegeta had already threatened because they walked to close to him…).

Gohan jumped into the air when he was between to building's, so that nobody would see him fly. He flew home as quickly as possible, packages in his hands.

-

The Next Day…

-

Videl got dressed, grabbing all of her papers that she had compiled up yesterday into a report. Most of it was pictures though.

She ran out of the room thinking of her report. It was _only_ on the history of the Ox-kingdom as a whole, not on the royalty's history itself which is what the Ox-King was going to share. On the roof, she opened up the copter and took off the school without any breakfast. She didn't feel like seeing her dad this morning…

She landed on top of the school as always and grabbed her book bag. Walking into the school was nothing new so let's get straight on with the class shall we?

-

Videl sat in her seat along with everyone else, waiting silently for their visitor to arrive.

The students looked at the door that creaked open slowly. A tall and WIDE man stepped through them. He waved at the class with good nature. They grinned down at him and the man started his presentation that he came here to do.

"Alright, my family is actually quite small now but we have a very, _very_ long of history. I'll start with my great-grandparents though, as they are the farthest that I think any of you would actually like to hear about…" The class laughed lightly and the man continued. "Alright, my great-grandmother married my great-grandfather when she was sixteen and he was twenty-five. She was a pretty girl, but immensely poor. Her looks, I don't know if I should be happy to say this or not, grabbed my great-grandfather's attention and the two quickly married. They had two children. The oldest was a girl and the youngest a boy. The girl however already had control of the kingdom at the age of twenty-two, when her little brother was born. The girl got very greedy and began waging war at any country that is smaller than our own. There weren't many, but there were still quite a few. She went into war, now thirty-eight, believing that with her being royalty, neither side would hurt her. She went into the middle of the field and screamed her head off to the other side. Someone on 'her' side was able to get hold of a leader over there and convince him that she was a nut case and that the prince would make a better leader for out country. All they had to do was kill the girl."

"The other side agreed with them, believing that this would be the best idea. That same person killed the queen and they were in peace after many years of worthless war. The queen's brother took the throne and was able to get the country on it's feet again through many miracles. This man was my grandpa. He, unlike HIS grandpa, married for love, not for looks. He went after one of the maids and was able to convince her to marry him after much grueling work. They had one child. My mother. She was a strong woman and quite tomboyish really. She trained in the martial arts. She got immensely talented, but her mind went away with her skills. She called a tournament, calling all males who could fight to see if they could beat her. One by one the men came, since she was a looker I hear, and one by one, she threw them out of the ring with hardly breaking a sweat."

Through all of this, Videl was impressed. This woman had to be a great martial artist if this was all true. She looked at the man, silently urging him to continue.

"Finally, one man came to her. She looked at him and his appearance. He looked extremely poor, judging from the terrible clothes that he was wearing. She scoffed at him, and if I'm correct, these were the exact same words that she said…"

"'You? You can't fight! I bet you don't even _have_ enough strength to hurt a fly! Those clothes you're wearing, baggy as hell! Do you actually think that having no muscles will help you win this fight? What am I kidding? Do you even _have_ skill?'. She was trying to break his pride, but he wouldn't let her. They started to fight and it actually lasted for hours. Everyone was shocked, since no one else seemed to be able to beat her. They all thought that what the girl said was true, mainly because that's the exact same as they had thought. Finally, my grandfather had a say in it. 'I pledge in front of all of you that this boy is now my daughter's fiancée and soon-to-be husband!' Following her father's orders, they got married. It wasn't fairy tale for long though. They both went to war and died there together. Ten years before that though, they had a son. Me. I was probably, though one of the strongest, one of the rudest and cruelest people you would ever meet."

"I was also very protective of my daughter, Chichi. I never really _wanted_ her to be married. Because of that, I had fire all around my castle. Anyone who was able to put it out was to be my new son-in-law[1]. A young boy came along and didn't even know what marriage _means_. He did however have a pure heart. He was able to put the fire out of generosity believe it or not."

"I was not able to catch up with the boy but Chichi already did. She talked to him before he put the fire out and was able to get him agree to marry her! Something funny about her 'fiancée' though is the fact that he thought 'marriage' meant _food_!" This sent a chuckle through the class. How can anybody think that word meant FOOD?? I mean, honestly…

"It took quite a few years for those two to meet up again. It was at the Budokai, Chichi challenged the boy there, demanding that he marry her if she wins. The boy agreed, still thinking that the word meant 'food'. When their match came along, both fought, but in the end, the boy won. After much work, the boy fought his way through and believe it or not, won the Budokai. My daughter walked up to the new champion and asked if, even though he lost, if he would still marry her. He agreed and the two got married AT the Budokai. They have had two sons- Yes? There in the back?" The girl in the back was Videl. She lowered her hand and glared at the man. He didn't seem to unfazed when he saw it though. Little did she know that Chichi had a few glares that were stronger than that…not ALL but still… He had seen them too so that helped…

"The boy was Son Goku. You forgot to mention that." The Ox king thought about that for a second and nodded his head.

"I guess I did. Thank you! Now, back to where I was before… They had two sons. The youngest, Son Goten, he looks so much like Goku it's scary, and the oldest goes to school with you. Son Gohan." The class took a collective gasp.

GOHAN???? A **_PRINCE_**????

-

Gohan looked at his mother like she was joking. Nothing on her face however said that she was… He closed his eyes.

Dammit.

"Okay," He started, "Let me get this straight. First, you tell me I'm a prince, then you tell me other people will _know_ that I'm a prince, then you had me go through all those teachers," Chichi was about to say 'You didn't need to!' but Gohan kept on talking anyway. "…and the last one being Vegeta, now you tell me that we're moving to the CASTLE?!?! To be introduced to the PUBLIC?!" Chichi nodded her head yes. She was getting used to these _little_ outbursts of his.

"Pretty much, yeah." Gohan looked at his mother, making sure one last time that she wasn't joking. Nothing said so on her face…

Dammit.

Again!

Little did he know that at the same time something _much_ worse was happening…something terrible… The school was finding out who he was.

GASP!  
-

A/N: I WAS going to end it as GOHAN???? A **_PRINCE_**???? But since I'm nice I made it a little longer. Don't like? To bad! Lol! Anyway...

REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!  
Lol!!

(I'm also in pain right now, I burnt my tongue on some soup and my tongue is in pain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Water makes it worse and milk just makes it stay the same!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Review Special!

REVIEW SPECIAL!!!

1-2-3-4

-

Hi!!! It's been a while since I actually did one of these… DarkHeart81 was my hundredth reviewer! YAY! Anyway, I'm not going to do any sneak-peaks since in all my stories I'm relatively still in the beginning… . Anyway…

Vi-Cat: Hello?

Oh yeah! I forgot. I got REALLY bored about…

Vi-Cat: -two months ago…

I was going to say that! Anyway, I made about five different muses… YES! I MADE them!!! …I made Bubbly Dude (…. - . - .)…

Vi-Cat: *groans*

…Reiss (guy human/cat person…)…

Vi-Cat: The guy won't stop FLIRTING with me!!!

I didn't think that he would start! Eep! Watch the claws! Anyway, there is also Were-Worm (guess)

Vi-Cat: Don't ask… please don't ask… I already know…I don't need to hear it again…please…

WW: *wiggle*

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, anyway, there is also Yoh-Lam ( a baby lamb!!), and…and… I know I've got another one… give me a sec…

Vi-Cat: *ahem*

……

Vi-Cat: …why? WHY??

Oh yeah! Vi-Cat!

Vi-Cat: Thank you.

Vi-Cat here is my sarcastic/rude/meany one, Yoh-Lam is just so cute!! Were-Worm is for…those really weird scenes that I'm sure you've seen in SOME of my fics at least… Bubbly dude is just plain dumb, funny! But…dumb. Reiss? He's here to annoy Vi-Cat for me since I let her become the 'main' muse.

Vi-Cat: WHAT?!

Yeah. So, now since you all know my muses, I won't have to do anything really annoying to your stories or anything! NOW! For something DBZ…things!

-

What's…that?

What's what?

That?

That _what?_

What's in FRONT of me!

Where are you?

In the kitchen in front of the fridge, I'm shocked that you aren't here Gohan.

He he he, ha ha ha

I know, I'm hilarious.

Exactly what I thought. … Really…

I detect sarcasm Gohan.

Reeeeeeeeeeeally? Geez, I never knew! Anyway, what's wrong?

Nothings wrong, I just don't know what that is!

What what is?

Not again…

*You hear walking!*

…ew…

No duh!

What…is it?

…

…

Do you really want to know?

…Not really.

Thought so. Anyways…I was asking you what it was.

Do I look like I know?

You're supposed to be a genius.

…

…

…

…

Then this has me stumped.

…

…

Someone help me…

I do know one thing though.

What's that.

It's not healthy. That and it's um…moving.

…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew…

I really hope that wasn't a bug or something that Goten brought in…

Gohan, please! I've gotten FOOD out of that fridge…

It probably is…

Gohan…I'm going to hurt you.

Yup, it is!

… Thank heavens you're out of the bathroom.

-

*sigh* I don't really think that was very good…anyway, sorry it was so short but I wrote this at *checks* 12:51 in the morning… I better get to sleep… *yawns* NIGHT!!!!!


	6. Welcome!

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: VISIT http://www.angelfire.com/ego2/archive/index.html ASAP!!!! It's my DBZ archive!! PLEASE GO AND SEND IN FICS (not just Goh/Vi!!!)!!! That's all…hehe

-

Disclaimer: ^_^ I'm hyper!!!

-

Chapter Five: Welcome!

-

Gohan looked at the building in disgust. They were currently riding in a limo which they borrowed from Bulma for the event. The said woman was currently sitting in the chair opposite from them, excited about the whole event along with Goten, Chichi, and Trunks who she was able to get to come along (She wanted Vegeta to come with them but… They had a brand new hole in the roof! And quite a few floors considering he started to fly threw them from the bottom floor…). She knew he was going to be here and I'm not going to type _how_ so…

All of them had yet to notice Gohan.

__

I can't believe this! I don't want this to be happening! This had better be a nightmare!! He looked up at the building which everyone in the car was grinning at and glared.

__

I

Want

To

Die.

Chichi turned to see what Gohan was brooding about and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Gohan. It's going to be fun! You've just got to loosen up and-" Gohan turned and glared at her. He shook his head.

"No way."

"Gohan, your not being reasonable! I mean…" Chichi started to notice that she wasn't acting like her normal self and was able to get back on track. "You listen here young man! You're not the only one this is being done to! This is for my father, and you will be the best heir this planet has ever seen-" Bulma rolled her eyes and patted Trunks shoulder, "-or else!" Gohan stared at her for a moment. He knew he was being just as out of character as his mother, but _come on!_

"Or else what?" Chichi thought for a moment.

"No food for a month."

"I can hunt."

"Can you cook it?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Than you aren't allowed to go outside for a month, and you can't eat the food that I cook."

"Fine with me."

"WHAT?!"

"Fine with me." Trunks snorted.

"He's going to order takeout." Gohan glared at him.

"Shut up!"

-

Everyone clapped including the Ox-king when Videl finished up her report. She bowed slightly and turned to their guest.

"I have one question…"

"Shoot."

"Through all of my research, I did not find one thing on Gohan or his little brother. I did find that a year before I was born they had a son but they gave you no information on them at all. How come?" The Ox laughed.

"You have no idea how strange of a question that is!" He laughed again, "They _hate_ the spotlight, hate being the center of attention, etc. and yet, they know some of the most famous people in the world! Irony, I tell you!" Videl looked suspicious.

"Who are the famous people that they know?" The Ox shook his head no.

"Like I said, they hate being in the spotlight. I know right now that my oldest grandson is having a hard time. He doesn't want to be a famous figure, or a prince or anything like that. Now it seems to kind of going downhill for him…Poor Gohan." Videl nodded.

"So the reason that I didn't find anything on them like in books and the internet, is because they're good at staying away from the lights." Ox nodded.

"Do you know where Gohan lives?" Videl nodded. "Not many reporters will drive, or even fly, that far just to do a check-up on them. Living in the middle of nowhere can have its advantages." Videl nodded her head.

"Thank you." She bowed again and went up the steps and took her seat when she got to it.

-

Gohan ran into his room as fast as he could (which is _really_ fast) when he realized that he had _no_ idea where his supposed room was. He cursed slightly, wondering what to do when he felt two things hug his legs.

"Get off." Whatever the things were wouldn't get off, "Goten. Trunks. _Now._" Oh! So they were kids! No wonder!

"But we want a ride!" Gohan growled.

"You seem quite capable of moving around yourself. Now if you'll excuse me," He grabbed each by the scruff of their necks and deposited them on the floor beside him. "I have places to be."

"Like getting ready." Gohan screamed. He turned around to see a smirking Vegeta.

"Leave me alooooooooooooooooooooooone! PLEASE! I beg of you!" Gohan got onto his knees. "I'm begging you, EVERYONE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

-

Bulma looked up at the yell and turned to Chichi.

"Don't you think you should check up on your son?" A 'PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE' ricocheted off the walls. Chichi thought about it for a moment but shook her head.

"He'll be fine. He just doesn't know it yet." Bulma nodded her head as a 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' went through the halls.

"Whatever you say!"

-

Vegeta was currently dragging Gohan to his room which he uh… _asked_ about _nicely_ before (please note sarcasm). Gohan was balling behind him.

"How can you do this? How can they do this? How can she do this?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"How the hell is it that you start crying, only in _my_ presence?" Not that he was saying he didn't like it or anything. He found it amusing.

"Nooooooooooo- huh? Oh. Mom ordered Bulma to tell you to order me around since she couldn't do it herself. Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" He started sobbing again.

"Are you going to give in and get your mother to order you around?" Gohan stopped balling again and shook his head.  
"Hell no!" Vegeta smirked. _Good job brat._

-

The school day ended on an odd note and everyone seemed a little 'weirded' out. Videl decided to walk home so that she had more time to think about what was going on with Gohan and what these little discoveries meant for him, you know, _besides_ the fact that she's going to kill him…

It hadn't been five minutes since she left the school when she saw a robbery taking place. She rolled her eyes at the police who were cowering behind their cars.

"What's happening?" She asked one of the officers. He looked at her with relief written on his face.

"Videl! We thought you wouldn't come! One of robbers broke the chief's watch! We thought that we weren't going to get a hold of you!" Videl nodded and turned around. She ran into the building the back way since she didn't know if the guys, whoever they were, had guns or not.

She ran up the steps which was something ironic about this bank… They made it so fancy that they have balconies for you to see the main hall. Videl didn't have time to think as she jumped off one of the balconies. She hung down from the small 'gate' that was on it and let go, landing softly. When she was on the balcony, she studied the situation and figured that only one of them, out of the three, had a weapon. _Perfect._ She thought silently.

Luckily for her, the one with the weapon was right in front of her, give or take five meters (^__^). She walked forward silently and then got the person into a headlock in an instant. She grabbed the gun from their hands and then knocked him out. She looked at the other two who were starting to run away with two large bags of money.

She rolled her eyes. She walked silently over to one of the teller's booths and pressed the 'lock' button which locked the doors. She walked up to the two when they turned around.

"Now, give me the money…"

Little much is needed to be said. Mainly because they did everything _she_ said. *Snorts* Figures.

She walked up to the mansion once everything was done, thinking about Gohan again. She wondered if this was his main secret. The one that she had been waiting for! I mean, it _is_ pretty big.

Not many other secrets can top one like that!

She smirked.

__

I'm figuring you out Gohan! Just like I promised… She walked inside of her house and climbed the stairs to her room. Today was a looooong day.

-

Gohan looked at the clothes on his bed in disgust.

"Put them on already brat!" Gohan growled.

"How the hell can you tell that I'm not getting dressed already?"

"You haven't started complaining verbally." Gohan growled again and grabbed the clothes. He held the tux up and twisted his face in disgust. This was bad…VERY bad…

What was it with him and tuxes anyway? It seemed that he just hated the damn things, but he didn't know why.

"Get moving brat! The dinner is in half an hour!" Gohan was getting confused. Why the hell was Vegeta agreeing to do all this anyway? I mean yeah, Bulma forced him but still…

"Hey Vegeta?"

"What the hell is I Kakarott Brat number one?" Gohan snorted.

"Why the hell are you doing this? Wouldn't you rather be training or something?"

"And what? Miss the chance to torture you like this?" Aaaaaaaah, the masterful plan revealed! Gohan scowled at the suit.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this!" He started to take off his shirt and proceeded to get dressed.

-

A/N: Shorter than other chaps, but guess what? Major Gohan torture in the next one! YAY!!!! Lol!


	7. The Lime Light

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: ^___^ Mesa happy!!!!!!!!!

-

Disclaimer: Nothing. They own NOTHING!!!!!!!!! I own EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

-

Chapter Six: The Lime Light

-

Gohan put on his shoes and tied them slowly. Vegeta was outside the door complaining at how long Gohan was taking.

"Can't you move any faster than that brat? It's been half an hour already!" Gohan would have said something until he noticed that Vegeta was telling the truth.

"Oh shit!" He put on the dinner jacket quickly and ran out the doors, nearly pummeling Vegeta.

"Watch where you're going brat." With that, Vegeta turned around and started walking, not caring whether or not Gohan caught up.

Gohan dusted himself off and began following the other prince. Looking around the walls he saw a ton of paintings and wondering how they even had all of them. He heard some bustling around in the room that they just walked by. Vegeta stopped for a second and stepped forward, leaving Gohan to wonder why he did that.

He found out quickly.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A food cart that was carrying two little chibis suddenly pummeled Gohan. The two on the cart which was now pretty much destroyed because it crashed, got up and looked at what they hit to make them steer so off course.

"Uh oh." Came out of their mouths as Gohan started to peel himself from the floor and turn his glare over to them.

"You're…dead." The chibi's eyes widened and were out of sight in a blink of an eye, Gohan right behind them, at least until Vegeta grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"You've got a place to be brat." Gohan looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Aw, come on Vegeta let's-" Vegeta growled in his face.

"We're. Going." Gohan nodded his head and Vegeta dropped him considering he lifted Gohan off the ground.

Gohan re-straightened himself up and followed the prince down the hall yet again. They finally walked into the dining room and Vegeta stood stiffly next to Gohan. He pointed a finger at one of the guards, indicating he come over here.

"The eldest brat of the screaming banshee is here." The guard looked confused and Gohan intervened.

"I'm the eldest prince or w-" He felt and elbow in his gut and keeled over. The guard was about to do something until Gohan looked up pissed.

"What the hell'd you do that for?"

"You weren't going to use 'proper' language." Gohan snorted and stood back up _again_. The guard looked at the two and nodded.

"I will go an introduce you two." The guard bowed and left quickly. Soon his voice bellowed through the hall and Gohan groaned.

He couldn't believe this…

-

Videl was trying to figure out how she could have been so _dumb_! How could she have overlooked Gohan's last _name_?! She studied the tapes! She saw past tournaments! How could she have _not_ connected Gohan to Son Goku?

She decided to not blame herself though, after all, the way Gohan acted and seemed, you'd doubt that he even knew what 'martial arts' meant.

Getting up she turned on the news to get her mind off of it.

__

"-And on tomorrow's news, we'll look at how safe our your children really? And have coverage on the newly rebuilt Muao kingdom. That's all for the 6:00 o'clock news! Good night." Videl groaned at the news report. Everywhere she looked _literally_ had Gohan. She didn't need this…

She walked up to her room when she bumped into one of the maids.

"Hey Tish, what're you in such a hurry about?" The maid held up a box.  
"It tis ya dess lady." Videl nodded. Then she thought about something and looked at the retreating maid.

"What do I need a dress for _now?_" The maid looked back at her.

"You were invited to go to the press conference for prince Gohan…" Videl was about to say something when she stopped.

"What about my dad?"

"He's still waiting for his invitation. He says something like they're just going to come and give it to him themselves…" Videl's eyes lightened up.

"I've been invited?!?! Not 'Please come Mr. Satan, bring your kid if you want', but me?! YES!!" Videl grabbed the box out of the maid's hands and ran into her room as fast as she could. She couldn't believe this!!! _She_ was invited and not her father or because of her father!

She looked at the box in her hands silently.

"Thanks Gohan."

-

Gohan sat at the dinner. He knew he was in _big_ trouble tomorrow. He had that press conference. He brought the fork with noodles covering it to his mouth very slowly and chewed the food. He could tell that this wasn't his mom's noodles… They were good but nothing compared to his mom's.

He looked back at the woman talking to him.

"This _must_ be a _wonderful_ surprise for you…" Gohan could have sworn she purred and he was about to throw up. What did he do to deserve this?

He looked over to Trunks and Goten who were still looking out of breath from the food cart incident earlier. They were lucky though. They were the only two at the table who were the same age and had the same interests for that matter. The other closest person to their age was six years older than Trunks.

She was also the girl who purred.

Gohan ate his food silently, when all he really wanted to do was dive in, be excused, and go train or do homework or something…

The girl was relentless though, she kept on trying to get him to do something. Finally, Gohan decided to see if he could shut her up.

"I don't believe I even know what your name is." The girl widened her eyes at him and stuttered slightly, seeing that he was getting angry.

"Francine." Gohan nodded.

"Nice." He went back to eating, the very nice alternative from talking to the girl.

-

The dinner ended about twenty minutes ago and Gohan took these last few moments to eat up as much food as he could get into his mouth. Apparently at the dinner he ate _to_ slowly, seeing as how he was still extremely hungry.

Finishing up, he went to go to his room. Everyone finally just left him alone, something he thought he wasn't going to get since this thing started.  
He opened up the door and looked in the room. It looked so empty… The room was about the size of his _house_, he wasn't going to use all this space…

He sighed and started to pull things closer to his bed. He needed to be comfortable and having everything about a hundred feet away from him wasn't 'comfortable'.

-

The next Day…

-

Videl woke up early and grabbed the box. She was taking the chance to talk to Gohan big time. She couldn't miss it. She put on the dress which looked a little old fashioned. It was deep red with gold trimmings on it. She slipped it on and went over to her jewelry chest. Since she never pierced her ears she had to wear clip-on's, that was fine with her though. She slipped on one that past her ear and dangled a little red jewel on the bottom. She put on a pair of dark red sandals and took a breath.

It was time to go see Gohan.

She walked outside of her room and was complimented on her dress by all the maids, most of whom were shocked to actually see her in one.

Videl thanked them but left the house quickly, even missing breakfast. So… she was excited. This was the first time she wasn't invited as 'Hercule's Daughter'. Who _wouldn't_ like that?

Videl fell asleep on the ride there. She was forced to ride in a limo though she would have preferred the helicopter by far. She would have been there at _least_ an hour ago if they let her take it.

Her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep from her morning.

They snapped open what seemed to be a few seconds later when she felt them stop. She looked out the window and before she had a chance to lower it, her door was opened.

"We have arrived Ms. Satan." Videl looked at his hand and rolled her eyes. She grabbed it and stepped out. They were the first people here apparently… The driver was about to go with her but she decided that she had enough of this. She told him that she'd go alone and when he tried to protest she glared at him. The man put up his hands in surrender and backed up to the car quickly, trying to get away from the teenager's glare.

She snorted and started over the new 'home' for Gohan. She looked around for a doorbell or something but nothing was there. She didn't need to worry though because a minute later the door opened. She looked at the clear space in front of her and then looked down.

"Hi! Who are you? I'm Goten! Do you know my brother? You're pretty! Can I marry y-" Goten was dragged away from the door by Gohan. He looked up to see whom it was his brother was talking to. [1] He didn't recognize who it was for a moment but then felt her ki and nearly died from shock.

"V-Videl? What are you doing here?" Videl smiled at his little brother who was struggling to get free from his brother.

"I was invited. I think I may have come early…" Gohan thought about it for a moment but then it dawned on him.

"The Press conference today - aw dammit…Oh yeah, do you want come in?" Videl rolled her eyes.

"I'd thought you never ask." She walked inside and didn't know whether to feel at home or not. She looked at Gohan was currently giving his little brother a noogie. Videl smiled at it and finally Goten got free and ran away from the two of them.

Gohan looked back at Videl embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. Goten just gets a little hyper every now and then…" She shook her head at him.

"It's ok Gohan. Besides, he's so cute and adorable! What could he possibly ever do." She turned away from him and Gohan rolled his eyes. _That's only when he's not with Trunks, and even alone he's a handful._

He started to follow Videl down the halls. She was looking over all the paintings that he was wondering over before.

"Damn… I'm so used to see paintings of my father at home…this is definitely a nice change." Gohan looked around himself.

"Yeah, I guess it is… Aw damn, I'm gonna be late for breakfast! You want some?" Videl looked down at her dress.

"Isn't this a little… _formal_ for breakfast?" Gohan shrugged.

"My mom and Bulma are more than likely going to be former… maybe my grandpa and Vegeta will be too… Goten and Trunks, his best friend, will all be wearing gi's though, so it's your pick." Videl nodded.

"I'll just keep this…" Gohan shook his head and ran down the hall.

"Gotta get dressed, just a couple minutes!" Videl nodded and just as Gohan said he was out of his white t-shirt and black shorts and into the traditional Son gi.

"Not to shabby." Gohan snorted.

"Thanks."

-

Everyone looked up in shock when they saw Gohan walking in with a girl, deep in conversation. Videl currently wasn't noticing as Gohan had somehow roped her into helping her with her math (without the book, paper, and writing utensils!).

"That can't be right…"

"Trust me Videl, it is…"

"But-"

"Ahem?" Gohan snapped his head up to look at his mother and blushed slightly.

"Hey mom, this is Videl…" Chichi nodded to her.

"Hello…"

"Hi…" It was quiet for a while and the gang (the Z gang was here 'congratulating' Gohan - Along with Vegeta…) started to smirk at Gohan. They didn't know whether or not to be shocked when Gohan started to glare at them…

Videl looked at him and cocked an eyebrow into which he stopped glaring and put his hand behind his head in the 'Son gesture'. He walked her over to the table, the silence of the room was just wrong since even Goten and Trunks weren't eating when they noticed that Gohan brought in a _girl_.

Somewhere during the glare, a maid or butler or something must have grabbed another chair because their were two empty ones. Gohan rolled his eyes and went down to the table for breakfast. Both him and Videl ignoring the stares from everyone at the table.

-

Walking into his room, Gohan sat down on the bed and covered his face with her hands.

"I'm soooooooo sorry…" Videl rolled her eyes.

"It's… okaaaaay… There… your family…" Gohan looked up at them.

"In that case, I'm an orphan." Videl rolled her eyes.

"Aw you poor thing. Anyway…when's this press conferene thingy?" Gohan snorted.

"Maybe an hour or so… Why?"

"Just wondering… Why didn't you tell me you were a prince? Or anyone else for that matter."

"Didn't know."

"Haha, really though Gohan, why not?" He looked at her seriously.

"I _knew_ that I was a prince I never really acknowledged it though…" Videl looked at him like he was nuts.

"You're a PRINCE and you didn't even THINK about it?!" Gohan shrugged lightly.

"No one else did, why me?" Videl thought about that one for a minute. If Gohan DID acknowledge it, he'd probably be like Sharpner now. She didn't need that…

"Okay, good point… But…"

"But what?"

"What else are you hiding?" Gohan looked Videl in the eye.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

-

A/N: *whew* Done with another chapter, go me!!!! ^__^ lol, I better get going…bye!

[1] - He's not being very observant lately, is he?


	8. The Show Must Go On

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Man, fair week…worst week of them all…

-

Disclaimer: Don't mess with me.

-

Chapter Eight: The Show Must Go On

-

"What do you mean by that Gohan?" Videl prodded him again. What did he mean by 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Surely he can't have that many secrets…can he?

She was about to ask, but was interrupted when the door to Gohan's room burst open and two chibis came running in.

"You've got to save us!" Gohan looked down at them.

"Why?"

"You just have to!" Trunks gasped. He jumped up, holding the scruff of Goten's neck, and went behind Gohan. Two seconds later, a new arrival came in.

"BRATS!" Gohan looked up at Vegeta wondering what was wrong. He didn't see anything wrong with the Ouji… "Hand them over, Kakarott's first brat!" Gohan raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did they do now?" A tiny voice, namely Trunks as Goten was petrified and shaking, spoke.

"What's that supposed to me-OW! What was that for Goten?!"

"Shut up Trunks!" Gohan sighed.

"What happened?" Goten jumped into action.

"It was an accident Nii-chan! Honestly! We were eating breakfast when some Jell-O fell off our plates," Gohan started to get the feeling he didn't want to hear the rest of this… "…and into his shorts…" He really didn't want to hear this, "and when we took them back to his room, he tried 'em on and he had Jell-O down hi-" Gohan clasped his hand over Goten's mouth. He _really_ didn't need to hear that, excuse me, heard. Something occurred to him after he thought about the conflict.

"What were you doing with Vegeta's spandex at breakfast anyway?"

Silence.

"RUN GOTEN!!" Trunks leaped off the bed and ran to the other side of Gohan's room, and jumped out a window, Goten following. However, Goten didn't get there quick enough, and his leg was caught in Vegeta's fist.

"Uh oh." Gohan snorted and then his eyes widened and he slowly turned to Videl.

"That purple haired kid just flew." Gohan started to sweat slightly.

"Is that so? I didn't notice it…" She glared at him.

"You're dead Son Gohan."

"That's nice to know…"

"Would you stop squirming brat? You can't get away!"

"But I don't want to die!" Vegeta snorted and looked at Gohan.

"Your Banshee mother wants to speak to you." He than turned back to Goten, who was still struggling to get free.

"Good ol' Vegeta!" Gohan said sarcastically. His eyes widened when he remembered that Vegeta actually told him something.

"What does mom want?" He wondered out loud. He got off the bed, ignoring Goten's pleas for help, and helped Videl off the bed.

"Umm…shouldn't you help your brother?" Gohan looked over at Goten who was still struggling but beginning to tire.

"…nah. Vegeta won't kill him. He'd have to face my mom if he did." Videl looked at the prince that was currently in front of her.

"You're nuts."

"I've been told that…"

-

Gohan, Videl following, walked into the room where he felt his mother's ki. Videl for one, was shocked at how he knew where he was. Sure, she was close by but still… Chichi looked up, holding a phone in her hand.

"Oh, good Gohan you're here." Gohan nodded his head.

"Yeeees…?" Chichi asked the person on the other line if they could wait a second before covering up the side you talk into.

"Gohan…"

"Yeeees…?" Chichi twiddled her thumbs and Gohan's eyes narrowed. His mother did something to him that he wouldn't like. He knew. He knew it, he was positive, he was-

"Your class is coming over for a field trip so they can learn about a monarchy and you're their tour guide! Make sure to show them your room! Have fun dear!" She made him shuffle out of the room along with Videl who had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing.

Oh, and to finish that sentence from above…

-right.

Videl looked over at Gohan who, a few moments ago was really quite pale, but now…

"HOW CAN SHE DO THIS TO ME?! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO HER?! Okay, so maybe the whole being born process-" Videl hit him lightly on his arm. He was getting into matters that she really didn't want to listen to at the moment.

When he didn't seem to notice her tap, she hit him harder, it took a few minutes before she was finally able to get his attention (and a very sore hand, she won't admit that though). Gohan looked down at her, wondering why she hit him.

"What's wrong Videl." She groaned.

"Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"Never, _ever_ get into subjects like that as long as I'm around. I do _not_ need to hear them. Understood?" Gohan nodded his head, though he looked a little confused.

"Now that that's settled…let's get back to the little talk about the flying Purple haired kid…"

"Videl!"

"What? Oh fine." Gohan let out a sigh of relief. Than he thought something didn't seem right about this situation.

"I'll get back to it after the press conference." Never mind. It was just peachy.

Gohan sighed. How was he going to explain this one? His eyes snapped open and he looked at his watch.

"THE PRESS CONFERENCE! It's taking place at Town Square! That's like, half an hour away from here! Shit!" Gohan grabbed Videl's wrist and started to run, slowly because of Videl, out of the castle. They got to a limo with a driver, who looked rather…scared…at the moment. Gohan eyed him warily.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your um… Prince _Sensei_ is…in the…um…limo. Just thought…I'd-I'd tell you…" Gohan groaned and brought a hand up to his face. Vegeta. He looked at Videl who was looking at the gardens around the castle that she noticed for the first time, along with the porcelain and gold fountain that was in the middle of the driveway. It didn't have an angel in it though or anything like that. It had a shape that she couldn't figure out… It looked…familiar though… She also noticed how the dark colored kingdom accented through the green foliage and, of course, the fountain.

She was still trying to figure out what it was when she felt Gohan's hand on her shoulder.

"Come one Videl. I'll try and keep Vegeta away from you…" Videl looked at him and rolled her eyes. She sighed lightly though, actually thankful for Gohan doing that. She saw Vegeta earlier this morning, and he didn't seem to be the… _nicest_ person on this side of the earth.

Or any. But that's not the point.

Videl looked out the window at the fountain and then saw what it was. Half of it was an ox with a pack on its back. It was open slightly so you could see three balls with orange stars on them. The other half was a spiraling dragon, it had four of the same type of balls floating, or at least crafted to look as though they were, around its head.

All in all, it looked _really_ nice…

She looked back when she heard arguing coming from the other two occupants in the back of the limo.

"Come on Vegeta! I am _not_ saying that!"

"You have to brat!"

"Oh yea? Why?"

"Your mother said so!" Gohan fell silent and Videl felt Gohan turn towards her and rest his head on the cushion between them.

"Make him stop it…" He sobbed. Videl looked at him slightly concerned. She had a feeling this was going to be a looooooooooooooong trip…

-

Videl was right about the long trip thing. Vegeta nearly blew up the car more than once, and she didn't even know about that part! The driver opened up the side of the limo and got her out earlier than the other two. Videl knew why and was fine with it. Gohan however was confused.

"How come she can't go all the way with us?" Videl looked at him quickly.

"So that I don't steal the show from you, and so that rumors don't start that we're dating." Gohan still looked clueless and Videl shook her head.

Poor, poor boy…

The door closed behind her and she walked up to the building that was on Town Square. Videl was worried for a moment when Gohan just plain out said 'Town Square'. She was relieved, however, when he told her that they were having the press conference in the old fashioned library.

Videl heard the flashes go off and looked at some of the cameras. She heard the mutterings and people gasping, saying, 'Isn't that Hercule's daughter? Is she in a _dress_?' and other things like that. She slapped away the thoughts of annoyance and walked in without a problem.

Once inside, she remembered that this was supposed to be a _press conference_, not a party. She was able to get in a conversation with the answer to that.

"It's a surprise for the prince!" Videl nodded and felt her biting her lip again.

Gohan was not going to like this…

She was dragged into the conversation with the older ladies again.

"My daughter will more than likely be the one that the boy marries… I can't _wait_ for the two to meet!" Videl felt herself glaring at the woman who said that.

"Hardly! My Talanie will beat your Lasimma any day! Besides, even her Jefrinne stands a better chance than _your_ daughter!" The one lady was taken aback while the other stepped into action.

"My Jefrinne? Not stand a chance?" She scoffed. "Hardly!" Videl glared at all of them before leaving in a huff.

What a bunch of bi-

Everyone started cheering before Videl could finish the thought.

Not like you didn't know what it was.

She saw the doors open and Gohan looking extremely lost.

He saw her and casually walked over before talking to her.

"What's with all of this, I thought it's supposed to be a press conference." Videl raised her champagne glass to him.

"Surprise, surprise. Welcome to the party." Gohan groaned into his hands.

He didn't need this…

-

A/N: I decided to stop there since I got a lot out in this chapter. It's not very long but oh well. I'm getting out of my writer's block bit by bit! ~.~ For the beginning of the chapter I had to ask for ideas 'cuz I had NONE!!!!!! Absolutely NONE!! Ugh… oh well.

  
I GOT A BLUE (First place for peeps who don't know…) ONE MY STORIES AT FAIR!!!! YAY!!!!!!

Lol!


	9. Uh, Thanks Videl

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Nothing really. I'm just BOOOOOOOOOOOORED

-

Disclaimer: Take a BIG fat guess.

-

The REAL Chapter Eight (The last one was the seventh…): Uh…Thanks Videl…

-

Videl growled under her breath. The ladies behind her were still going at it. Gohan was dragged away from her by some guys their age. Videl turned around and glared at the ladies backs, though none of them were paying attention to her.

"Oh please! I'm telling you! Even _I_ have a better chance with the prince than _your_ daughter!" The other lady scoffed.

" _YOU?_ Hardly!" Videl growled. She tried to control her temper and was doing a pretty good job really. Now if the ladies would just stop arguing now, no one would get hurt…

No such luck.

"My Jefrinne will marry the boy, just you wa-" Videl began to walk over to them. When she was close enough, she 'joined' the conversation.

"Would you _shut up?_ Do you honestly think that arguing is going to have a better chance of getting Gohan to marry one of your daughters? Let me tell you something, I have a better chance than _any_ of your daughters-" She was yelling lightly by now, she was away from everyone so no one but the ladies could hear her, however…Gohan could. "-of marrying Gohan, and trust me, the chances for me are even LARGER than any of yours." She turned around and saw Gohan blushing, trying to look away from the conversation… She walked up to him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Ignore what happened back there, or else-"

"Gotcha."

-

Videl plopped down onto her bed. She was pooped to say the least. Gohan's press conference went rather smoothly really… She yawned, as it took a while to get back to her house.

She sighed and was about to go to sleep when the phone rang. She growled lightly but reached her hand out to pick the phone up anyway.

"Yea?"

__

"Not a good day or something?" said the voice on the other line. Videl rubbed her face, trying to wake up more.

"Yeah Erasa?"

"Hmm…I guess so. Anyway, are you going?" Videl was confused for a few moments. Going to what?

"…um…where?" She could just see Erasa's confused expression on the other side of the phone. She rolled her eyes. "Where are you talking about?"

"Ooooh…you don't know?" Videl rolled her eyes.

"Apparently."  
"Oh…we're going to the Ox-Kingdom and I didn't know if you were going or not, having been there already and all…" Videl sighed lightly, not loud enough for Erasa to hear though.

Honestly, she forgot about all of that… She thought about it for a second and nodded her head to no one.

"Sure, why not? He didn't give me a very good 'tour' of the place anyway so…" Erasa squealed and Videl closed her eyes.

She _hated_ it when Erasa did that…

Saying their good byes, the two hung up. Videl was finally able to close her eyes so that she could get some rest…

Gohan on the other hand…

"Three days until I die…Three days until I die…" The words continued for who knows how long. Gohan shook his head, shaking him out of his reverie and sat up. He looked around his room and didn't find anything that stood up. His stomach grumbled silently and he put his hand on it. He got out of bed and walked down the halls. For the first time he noticed the pictures on the wall. The one he was standing by was supposedly his great-grandmother and the sentence under it said 'She tamed the beast.' Gohan looked up at her and saw that it looked like she was glaring at the painter. He wondered for moment if she did or not but shook his head.

He brought his hands up to the painting and touched it lightly. Looking at the frame, he saw that it was one of the ones that were saved when the other castle was burning. He took his hand off and noticed that he accidentally pushed a piece of paper out of the bottom. He knew that he should just put it back in, since it was more than likely just a blank piece of paper, but he couldn't help himself.

He grabbed it and opened it up.

Inside was letter.

-

Videl rolled over in her sleep. Even though she was asleep, she knew that something happened and that she would be dragged into it. She _really_ didn't want to do that…

A few hours later a maid bustled into her room and shook her head at the very lightly snoring Videl.

"Wake up! You have to go to school girly!" Videl opened up her eyes and blinked slowly a couple of times trying to wake up.

"Wha? Wha'd are you talking about? It's Satur-" And her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep again. The maid watched this all with a slight glare on her face. She put her hands on her hips and intensified the glare.

"VIDEL SATAN! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! GET YOU HINEY OUT OF BED AND GET DRESSED!!!" By this time Videl had already jumped about fifteen feet into the air and was hanging from the top of her canopy bed, looking fearfully at the maid. She tried to make sure that her voice didn't waver, and didn't any such luck.

"O-okay Court-Court, o-okay…" She put her feet down and cursed her father for getting such a high canopy bed. She jumped down the rest of the ten feet, nearly breaking her bed, and stepped off of it and went over to her closet. Court nodded her head and smiled at Videl.

"That's a good girl!" Videl snorted.

"Yeah, yeah…" She put on her clothes and went over to her balcony. She stepped onto the white porcelain and stood to her full height, used to doing this.

She grabbed the small decoration that was right above her window and pulled herself up on it. She pulled her feet up and replaced her hands, which went up the bottom of the next balcony. She jumped up and grabbed the edge of it and did the same as before, except now she was climbing onto the roof. She wiped her head and brought out her copter.

When she got in she was ready to go to school.

-

"Should I be going to school or something?" Gohan asked. He was retrieving all of the dirty plates from dinner. Some of the guests were worried about Chichi cleaning, after all, which was a _LOT_ of dishes… Gohan snorted. He ate half of what he usually does for breakfast in one hour… and usually he doesn't really GET that big of a breakfast. He brought the last of the plates, guests still looking at them shocked, and told his mother. She thanked him and handed him a capsule.

"What's this?"

"The rest of your breakfast." Gohan's eyes lightened up and hugged his mother as tightly as he could without hurting her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…" Chichi shook her head and pointed down the hall to where the guests still were.

"You better go back and entertain them or I'll get that food back!" Gohan rolled his eyes and went over to where they were. It was a new bunch today, mainly the richest and the highest of society from around town. He shook his head and when over to the table to 'entertain' them.

-

Videl walked into homeroom and was immediately hugged tightly by Erasa.

"You will not believe the gossip I've got to tell you!" She squealed in her ear. Videl flinched slightly and started to walk up the stairs, Erasa behind her, talking about how Jeyi was starting to date Alana[1].

That one stood out.

"Jeyi and Alana? The two that are always at each other's throats?" Erasa nodded.

"Yea! Kind of like you and Gohan, 'sept you're the only one fi-oops…" Videl turned around to her and glared.

"I'm not the only one that fights." Erasa looked at her and shook her head at Videl, walking ahead of her and taking her seat. "Gohan fights back too!" Erasa looked at her again, with a very confused expression on her face.

"When?" Videl was about to say lots of times when she remembered… Gohan never fought back.

She took a long while thinking and was about to answer when she saw Erasa smirking at her.

"…What?"

"Liar."

"WHAT?!"

"You lied, Even _Gohan_ hasn't done that." Videl rolled her eyes.

"Oh please…" Erasa mimicked her.

"Well, isn't it true?" Videl just shrugged. Erasa changed that conversation slightly. "Speaking of _His Highness_," Videl flinched, "What are you going to bring? Afterall, we _are_ going to be spending the night…" Videl just shrugged.

"An extra pair of clothes, what else?" She was sitting in her seat by now. Erasa shook her head at her sadly.

"You've got to bring other stuff Videl! We're going to be there for a ball like thing!" Videl fell out of her chair and looked up at the other girl.

"A _what?_" Erasa closed her eyes and brought a hand up with just her index finger in the air.

"A ball type thing." Videl closed her eyes for a moment, for Erasa's grammar. She got back into her chair and groaned.

"I have to wear a dress _again?_" Erasa looked at her shocked.

"You wore a _dress_?! And not to one of your father's conventions? Are you serious?! Gohan must be awfully lucky, or very very smart, which we know he is, to get you into a dress!" Videl glared at her.

"It's possible for myself to get into a dress you know. Erasa smirked at her when Videl reaized what she was thinking.

"I DIDN'T GET INTO THE DRESS FOR GOHAN!" She yelled. The class, along with the teacher who was currently teaching them and didn't notice them talking until now.

"That's quite alright Miss Satan, I'm sure Gohan will understand. He's such a good boy." The class snickered at her for a few minutes before dying down. Both girls sighed silently and went back to their homework.

Videl remembered silently the 'feeling of doom' that she got earlier. Something about her going to be dragged into something she'd rather skip out of. She shrugged.

She shouldn't be worrying since she could take care of it.

-

A/N: Sorry that this came out later than I said it would. When I got home something was up with our modem which is odd… when I got to the doctor's office they said that there couldn't be an operation and that blah blah blah… I've got an immature nerve if any of you wanted to know. I've got an overactive bladder, a lot of people were asking and usually I hate talking about it because it's really embarrassing… at least to me it is. Bye!!!

Beaner-Bop


	10. Yellow Paper

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm on a roll now!

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

Chapter Nine: Yellow Paper

-

Gohan sighed as he tied the bow on his suit. Today was the day he had to show his class around the castle. He sighed and just took the bow tie off, throwing it onto the bed. Hopefully his mother won't notice, or if she does it'll be too late to really do anything about it to him.

He went into the… room by the door. He didn't have an idea of what it was called since for well…no reason.

He plopped himself into one of the leather chairs and sat thinking for a moment.

__

I wonder what… he couldn't finish that thought because he didn't even know what he was thinking about. He sighed and brought his hand up to his hair, sweeping it slightly. He closed his eyes tightly, remembering that his class was going to be here for his 'coming of age' Ceremony.

He sighed and wondered what he was going to do for the next hour and a half. Gohan looked around for a minute, trying to get some ideas. His eyes wondered over to a portrait of a cabin, much like the one that he and his mom and brother lived in. He nodded at it and got off the seat quickly.

He checked the time one more time and nodded again at nothing.

"Time to go."

And with that, he went outside and flew away.

-

Videl groaned at the teacher's talking. Actually, she took that 'talking' part back. It was more like groveling… Or at least that's what she thought the word was [1]. Her father had decided to come on this little field trip and Videl hated it, while everyone else absolutely loved the idea that the 'Great Hercule' was coming along.

Go figure.

She sighed, remembering why her father decided to come on this little ride in the first place.

__

"I didn't get my invitation, SO, being the nice guy I am, I'm going to give them the chance to make it up!"

Those weren't the exact words he said, but those were to the point that she could actually stomach them.

She groaned, her dad was sitting in front of the bus telling another story about some evil villain that oddly enough wasn't Cell.

She snorted when he said that was how he met her mother. Her eyes widened but she didn't show it to anybody. She glared at her father.

__

Stop changing your story, you idiot! She thought lightly.

She sighed again and leaned back. Erasa and Sharpner were both hanging on her father's every word, which meant she didn't have anyone to talk to for the next couple hours. She pulled out a notebook and started drawing on it.

Her art skills weren't renown or anything, but you could at least recognize what it was that she was drawing.

__

Skritch. Scratch. Skritch

Videl smiled at the sound of the pencil hitting paper, she knew it was odd but she always liked listening to the sound of it for some reason. It was very… relaxing to her. She looked up at her dad.

__

Unlike other things… She thought to herself.

She started writing nothing specific, she took her eyes off the paper actually and just doodled if that's what you wanted to call it. When she looked back at her picture, her eyes widened.

A small face, expertly drawn, was staring back up at her. Her eyes seemed distant and troubled. Videl looked at the drawing closer, knowing that something was going on, considering the fact that there was no way in hell she could draw that good.

-

Gohan landed in front of his house. Walking inside seemed strange to him, like he just came back from vacation.

The house was cold and so unlived in, surprising that they weren't really gone that long of time when one really thinks about it. The floor boards creaked oddly, at least to him. He never really noticed any of this stuff when somebody else was in the house with him.

His eyes wandered around the house, the lights were still off since he didn't make any type of effort to turn them on.

He walked into his room and his eyes went straight for the book case. Only a few were actually holding books (plenty stuffed), two of the shelves however were holding photographs. Gohan gazed at them slowly, not really thinking about anything. He picked one up and than remembered the letter in his pocket.

His eyes widened slightly, and he put his hand into his pocket. A second later, he the yellow paper was in his hand.

He opened it again, even though he already read it, deciding to read it again.

__

Dear Miles, _1-23-23_

_I feel as though my end is coming. You may think I'm just being a silly girl again but I van feel it. People do want me out of the picture you know._

_I wish I knew if I was right or not, but than again, perhaps this problem is out of my hands._

_I guess I'm sounding awfully gloomy at the moment, aren't I? I've had this feeling for about a week now so I'm feeling quite depressed._

_Your absence away from everything hasn't helped anything. You've been gone for quite a bit longer than what you've told everyone. You said you would be gone for two weeks at the most, and it has actually been two months._

_I'm hoping that these letters get to you. When are you coming back home? Please let it be soon._

__

Sincerely,

Lenora

There was another piece of paper with it which Gohan decided to read again as well.

__

Dear Miles,

_I am still awaiting your return. What is wrong with you? You aren't home and I sure as hell haven't gotten a response yet. Where are you?_

_I know you must be getting these letters, otherwise they'd be coming back to me with a return address of some sort._

_Why can't you come back? It's been five months. Please come back. What was wrong in the first place? Was it something that someone did?_

_Don't you care about anyone here? We all need you, just like you need us. Please choose wisely. Whatever the problem, we van deal with it like we always do._

_I bet you think I'm going to get tired of sending letters aren't you? Well I won't! I'll keep sending them until you finally find some reasoning, **wise** resasoning._

_Sincerely,_

_Lenora_

Gohan looked at it again, wondering if he should be shocked by this letter or not. Something was odd about the letter, he could tell that right off, unlike what it was that _was_ odd with the letter. He sighed, folding it back up and putting it into his pocket. He looked at the clock and cursed under his breath slightly seeing the time.

He spent more time here than he thought he would…

He ran out the door and took off, hoping to beat his classmates to the 'tour' (his mother's words) or the 'thing of death' (his words) or 'that damn thing had better be quick, I need to use the brat for training thing' (Vegeta's).

-

Gohan touched down just in time to see his mother running out the door. When she saw him, he saw her visibly relieve. Than he saw her visibly get angry.

__

Uh oh…He thought to himself when his mother started stalking towards him.

"SON GOHAN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BE-" That was when the bus decided to turn into their 'driveway'. Gohan sent a silent 'Thank you' up to Dende and watched as the clanging and dirty bus pull up in front of the 'house'. Chichi glared at her son, both knowing that she couldn't really do anything to him at the moment since he needed to start the tour soon.

One by one his classmates piled out of the bus and looked around. When they saw him they all waved and started running over to him.

He grinned sheepishly at them and he turned to see who else was coming off the bus. His eyes widened when he saw Videl slowly trudging her feet in the gravel over to him. She looked up at him sadly, something he wasn't sure about.

"I'm really, really sorry." Gohan looked at her confused.

"About what?" Gohan's attention was taken away from her by Sharpner.

"You will not believe who we got to come here with, man!" Gohan never saw Sharpner so happy, he was jumping up and down like a toddler who just grasped the concept of 'Trick or Treat' for Halloween (grab the candy and run). Gohan sweat dropped, still looking at the blond teen.

"Uh…who?" Sharpner jumped up and down even more so and his grin widened.

"Hercule!" Gohan's eyes widened as he heard the voice of the 'strongest man on earth' coming from the bus.

He shut his eyes tightly, thinking one thing. _Oh no…_

-

A/N: What do'ya think? I'm just getting back onto my updating roll, but that doesn't mean I'll update tomorrow and than again and again. It's getting harder and harder for me to just sit down and type…

My stories may come out more and more sarcastic as of late, as I'm starting school again -_-;; look back at B*tch Slap! And you may see what I mean…

[1] - Me, being the lazy person that I am didn't look up the word to see if this was right. Sorry if I'm wrong!


	11. Tours Plus Hercule Equal Shit!

Gohan The Prince

-

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: My second story out today!!! Yay!

-

Disclaimer: Get a REALLY big clue…

-

Chapter Ten: Tours+Hercule=Sh*t!

-

Gohan looked up to the heavens, wishing that he could raise a certain finger towards it to Dende. He didn't think however that that would leave a _good_ impression of him on his classmates.

He looked back at Hercule he was showing off his muscles and everyone was oohing and ahhing him. His face went into a look of disgust and felt his hand rising towards the heavens… his other hand had to come up and stop it, making Videl look at him very oddly.

"Uh…Gohan?" He looked back at her and followed her line of sight to his arm. He blushed lightly and made his hand leave his other arm quickly. Videl shook her head at him and started to yell at her dad, making Gohan flinch.

"HEY DAD! COME ON! WE CAME HERE FOR A TOUR! LET'S _DO_ IT!" She yelled. Kids in her class started to jump up and down with excitement, making her shake her head sadly and just make Gohan more nervous.

__

Oh man… he thought.

__

Oh brother… Either Videl or Goten thought that, I forgot which…

-

The tour was underway and Gohan had to ask Videl's assistance more than once to get the attention back on him and off her father so that he could get this tour over with as soon as possible. He sighed as he looked at Videl pathetically. He was happy that she didn't seem to think he was an idiot because of it, but as he thought of it…Videl probably had to do this most of her life… he shuddered in pity for her. The class looked back at him again.

He turned the hall, expecting to see the kitchen but his eyes widened lightly, not coming to the kitchen at all, he looked back, past the class and checked where he was. He got more confused. If there was ANYWHERE that Gohan knew how to get to, it was the kitchen, but…it wasn't here. He looked back down the hall, remembering that he wanted to make this as good for Videl as it seemed to be for everyone else in her class (Remember: Hercule).

He sighed and went forward. He tested a few doors, remembering that his mother said he was supposed to go into all the room that were unlocked. He wasn't supposed to go into rooms that were locked or had the 'Do Not Enter' sign in them, which was pretty obvious. There were eleven doors, five on each side of the hall and than one at the very end.

His class watched silently, staying quiet, something…unnerved them about where they were, it was close to the same feeling that Gohan had, but less puzzling, because he knew that this place wasn't here before.

He was pretty sure that since the other ten doors were locked, the eleventh at the end of the hall would be too, but when he turned the know half heartedly, there was a small squeak, but the door opened easily. A little dust came out but Gohan didn't notice, to shocked that the door was even unlocked. He shrugged. He knew his mother was very careful about the doors, remembering her running back and forth, making sure that all the right doors were locked and had signs on them. He shrugged again and hoped silently that he was doing the right thing. He motioned to his class to follow him, which they did sluggishly, the feeling still in the pit of their stomachs.

-

Chichi looked around worriedly. Gohan's class should have been here five minutes ago. She shrugged off the worry, remembering that Hercule was part of the group, probably slowing down the tour considerably. She shook her head at the thought of the man, one word coming to mind when she thought of him.

__

Idiot.

She sighed and went into the kitchen to get more food, mainly Gohan's.

Half an hour later she growled under her breath. Everyone was here, _waiting_ for Gohan's class and she was getting pissed.

__

Where are they? She thought to herself. She saw Vegeta talking to Piccolo who was here for a bit, but staying in the shadows so that no one would see him.

Vegeta however was talking to Piccolo about something that Chichi didn't expect in the least.

"It's not right…I can still feel his presence somehow, but I can' feel his ki… or for that matter, the rest of his class." Piccolo commented. Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The brat had better get here soon." Piccolo rolled his eyes, but he knew that Vegeta was intrigued. How could Gohan still be here, but yet not show his ki, or the class's? It wasn't…natural.

But than again, maybe it was.

Piccolo closed his eyes and tried to see if he could reach Gohan with his mind but the people who were at the table (the Z gang, close friends to them, and a few girls that seemed to like Gohan a lot the last time they were here…). They were chatting away, some not happy, others like this was a good thing, and some not caring at all.

He glared at them and carefully walked out of the room, making sure not to alarm any of the 'newbies' and walked down the hall, knowing that Vegeta was following him.

-

Gohan looked around for a light but didn't find a switch. His eyes adjusted to the dark after a while and his eyes finally saw an old fashioned oil lamp. He used a bit of his ki to light it, knowing that nobody was going to be able to see him doing it, it being so dark in the room.

When the light flooded into the room everyone gasped.

Gohan swallowed, looking around the room. His stomach flipped when what he saw finally registered in his mind he swallowed again before whispering quietly.

"Oh shit."

-

A/N: Hmmm…I wonder what it is…

No, seriously, I do. I haven't got the slightest idea about what I want to put next…

-_-;;

Mom: Um…what are you doing?

Me: I'm trying to poke the hole in one of those pouch juice thingys from Tang… WHY ARE THEY CALLED EASY?!?!

Mom: Easy poke hole and you're having trouble? Hmmm… *few minutes later* I'm surprised that nobody wanted the comics…

Bro: I WANNA 'IM! I WANNA 'IM! Touchy!

Me: *trying to open the 'easy open pouch thingy' with my teeth, ignoring my brother*

Mom: Not me and your sister is trying to open the easy open pouch *looks back at me* Are you sucking the juice out of it or something?

Me: Got it!

-_-;; I don't know why I typed that…


	12. Dungeons and Dragons, I think

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hehe… I'm going to try my best and somehow use all the ideas you guys gave me… I'm not the best at this but I do have an idea of how it will progress so hang in there with me!

-

Disclaimer: Get real.

-

Chapter Eleven: Dungeons and Dragons, I think

-

Gohan looked around the room and swallowed. He looked back to his classmates. They all took a look at his worried face and some of the girls screamed. Everyone had one similar action though.

To run out the door.

Sadly, that wasn't an option after the door slammed shut before any of them could run through. They all looked at the door with their mouth agape. Sharpner was like most of them until he decided to 'show' his stuff to Hercule.

He walked over to the door, making a huge show of it on the way, and grabbed the knob. He grinned at the audience and started to turn the knob. After a while he pulled harder and harder and so forth, but it wouldn't budge. That was when he got his 'great' idea.

"Why don't we let _Hercule_ get us out of this mess!" Much of the class cheered as Gohan groaned inwardly. He watched the large man stutter for a second but than decide to try and open the door anyway.

He grabbed the knob and like Sharpner, made a big show of it. He grabbed it lightly and tried to pull it but it didn't budge. He pulled it harder to the point where Gohan thought he was making a fool of himself and it took all of his will power not to laugh at Hercule in the face. That's when he got a good look at the knob. He shook his head lightly and wondered why nobody else noticed this. The door opens to the OUTSIDE, not the inside like they were trying to do. Hercule got off the knob and wiped his forehead.

"That's one tough knob! Even _I_ couldn't budge it!" Gohan snorted and tried to stop himself but couldn't.

"I think I might be able to." His class slowly turned towards him. They were all cheering Hercule, trying to ignore the skeletons that were scattered all over the floor. That was one of the first things that Gohan knew was wrong. He knew that the Ox-king would no longer take any prisoners if anything happened or crooks for that matter, and even if he did, they wouldn't have been in the dungeon long enough to rot.

Right?

His class made him a small area to walk through, like a star with body guards or something of the sort.

When he got there, he lightly turned the knob and the door slowly opened, because he just tapped it like the doors he did at home so he wouldn't break them.

He looked at Hercule.

"What do you know?" He turned around again and walked out of the dungeon. Before anyone could follow him he said one thing. "Don't!" They listened to his orders and saw him come back. "Videl, I put the lamp behind everybody, can you get it for me?" Videl looked up suddenly but nodded her head and grabbed the lamp, heading to the front to see if she could stay up there and not pushed to the back because her father was here.

He thanked her and they both walked out into the 'hall' which wasn't a hall at all which is what Gohan was afraid of.

"Oh man…" He whispered.

It was small and only one other door in the room, which led to the outside. He swallowed lightly and walked farther into the one room house, waving his classmates in. Sharpner, surprisingly was the one who spoke first.

"What the hell are you doing Gohan?! Every time we open a freaking door we're in some impossible place! How do you do it?! These are tricks! Right Hercule? Tricks!" Gohan groaned and brought a hand up to his face. Hercule took advantage of this however.

"AH! The culprit admits that these ARE tricks! I just wanted to get a confession out of him first!" Gohan's head snapped up and he looked back at Hercule.

"WHAT?!"

"That's right! Tricks!" Gohan shook his head in disgust and started to head out the door. "What do you think you're doing boy! You need to get us out of this mess you put us in!" Gohan stopped in his tracks and turned around, right in front of the door. He glared at Hercule.

"If I get treated like trash, let me assure you Hercule that you won't come back from this little field trip!" He turned around and opened the door in the room. It opened to the forest just like it should have done. "Looks like we're in the final destination." He whispered, walking forward, only being followed by Videl. Everybody else wanted to be in Hercules protection.

She stormed up to him, he was about fifty feet from the house now and started to whisper harshly to him.

"Son Gohan, I want to know right now, and you had better be looking me in the eye when you answer, is this, or is it not, a trick?" Gohan took a deep breath and looked into Videl's eyes which he thought could kill about anything with the glare that they were wearing at the moment.

"It's not a trick. Everything that happens, did happen, IS happening, is real." Videl glared at him for a little longer. Gohan thought it was because she didn't believe but that idea went out the window when Videl sighed and nodded.

"I…believe you. I guess anyway. Some weird stuff has been going on most definetely…" Gohan looked at her confused.

"Like what?" Videl looked up at him and blushed lightly, mainly because she didn't think that he heard her.

She thrust her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper, the one she was drawing on in the bus and handed it to him. He looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Woah Videl! This is _incredible_! It looks gr-" Videl stopped him and pointed to the picture.

"I have no artistic skill."

"Yeah…no offense but I knew that already." Videl lightly punched him, easing up to him after the last couple of days. "So who drew it? It looks so real its scary!" Videl looked him in the eye.

"I did."  
-

Piccolo's eyes were shut tightly in concentration, not that anybody without a skilled eye would notice.

He felt something finally, but it was light, lighter than a feather but he knew it was Gohan's ki. He focussed on it and tried to figure out where he was and finally was able to pinpoint a location. He stood up and opened his eyes.

"Some thing is going on where the old kingdom was." Vegeta looked at him a little confused.

"Didn't they build over it?" Piccolo shook his head.

"Not all of it, and not the part that I feel Gohan's ki coming from."

"You can feel the brats ki?"

"I think so."

"That's it?"

"Better than what you have Vegeta." Vegeta snorted.

-

Gohan laughed lightly and was about to ask who really did it when he noticed how serious Videl was looking at the moment. He allowed his mouth to open, making him look like a fish out of water.

"You're _serious!_" Videl nodded.

"That's what I mean. I can hardly draw a circle! How could I have drawn _that!_" Gohan looked at the picture closely and than back to Videl. You…you're positive you drew this?" She nodded her head at him.

"Yes." Gohan looked at the picture and handed it to her carefully.

"I found some odd letters, I thought they might have been love letters at first but the word hate seems to fit them better."

"I wonder if these things are connected somehow…" Gohan rolled his eyes, not being rude, but looking as though he knew the answer to that.

"Knowing my life, every thing is connected to disaster." Videl was about to asked him what he could have possibly meant by that when a loud ROAR echoed through the forest. Gohan looked over and saw that the roar didn't come from near the house, so it wasn't from Hercule which meant…

"Mr. Hercule! You've got to save against that…thing!" A girl squealed. Hercule looked like he wanted to pee his pants instead of help save anybody.

"Uh…" Before he could answer that, a large thump went through the forest, quickly followed by another and another. Gohan groaned.

"Oh no…" Videl looked at him confused.

"What's going on." Gohan looked at her grimly.

"Dinosaurs." Videl's mouth opened slightly and she started to look at where the 'THUMPS' came from. She saw Gohan thinking and saw his head snap up. "DAMMIT!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him and turned their heads to see what he was yelling at. They couldn't see anything and wondered why Gohan was yelling.

"Son Gohan! What is wrong with you?!" The teacher yelled, letting himself be known once again. Gohan didn't answer but started to run towards the opposite way, which Videl thought was cowardly.

"SON GOHAN! YOU STOP RUNNING THIS IN-" Right when she said that all the trees around her started to fall down. She screamed, and tried to run from the falling wood, her hands and arms resting above her head.

A trunk fell in front of her and she ran into it, the bark cutting her stomach and side. She felt tears sting her eyes and did the only thing she could think of.

"DADDY! HELP!"

-

A/N: Like?


	13. What Happened?

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Gah…

-

Disclaimer: Me no own, you know sue.

-

Chapter Eleven: What Happened?

-

Videl's eyes were pretty much locked shut and her teeth were grinding together. It was only a few seconds but that was enough to have tears streaking down her face and making her wonder if she was going to get out of this little escapade alive.

So far, not so good.

She cried out to her father again, or at least she thought she did. She might have just screamed plain and simple.

Right before she blacked out she felt arms go around her waist and someone cradle her. She thought for a moment about who it was before the blackness swallowed her up.

-

Videl opened her eyes groggily and saw way more than _one_ pair of eyes looking down at her. When that registered in her brain, she did the one thing she could think of.

…she screamed

All the eyes that were around her disappeared when she heard some bustling and the word 'shoo, shoo, you idiots!' be said more than once. She blinked a few times and was met with no eyes this time though she still felt a presence or two in the room…

She heard some rustling than felt someone hold her hand.

"Videl?" The voice asked her quietly. Videl blinked her eyes and looked over to the right, where the voice came from.

"Huh?" She said dumbly, her mind still not quite caught up with the rest of her, even though she screamed just moments before.

She heard someone chuckle lightly and than a light rub on her hand. She blinked her eyes, her senses coming back to her. She didn't know who she was expecting, but _Gohan_ wasn't on the list.

But none-the-less, Son Gohan was sitting behind her smiling lightly at her. She tried to figure out where she was but came up blank in that department. Looking back at Gohan she worded her question carefully, still a little hazy and tired, dust still in her eyes.

"Where the hell am I?"

The wonders of being asleep.

Gohan grinned at her again and Videl didn't know whether or not she should be angry at him, granted there was really no reason to be angry at him but that wasn't the point SO…

She started to examine her surroundings trying to figure out where she was. Looking at Gohan she glared at him slightly.

"To answer your previous question…" Videl snorted at his wording. "…we're at a friend of the family's… well… future friend I guess…" Videl looked at him confused.

"What the hell do you mean?

"I mean-" The door swung open and Videl ducked under her covers. She seemed to know exactly who would be coming through that door before the person even entered.

"SWEET PEA! You're up! Eh…why are you under the covers? Is it the boy's fault?! IF IT IS I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL TEAR OFF HIS ARMS AND LEGS AND-" Videl groaned, tuning him out. She looked over at Gohan and mouthed the words 'sorry'. Gohan seemed to be in severe pain from the sheer volume of her father's yelling, clutching his hands to his ears in an effort to drown the man out.

She didn't blame him.

Groaning she popped her head out from under the covers and glared at her father. She opened her mouth to say something to her father but someone beat her to it.

"Sit you keester down you fat idiot!" came a scratchy voice. Videl and Gohan both look down at a very small woman…wearing a witch's costume?!

Videl looked at the woman than to Gohan, until she finally settled her gaze on the small woman again. She kept on talking.

"Now…about my _payment_…" Gohan groaned lightly which confused Videl. Did he even know who the lady _was?_

-

Gohan groaned when the lady or 'Baba' as he knew her said the deadly word of the day which was…payment.

He's never actually met her but he knew how to find her, thanks to his dad from when he was younger, and surprisingly Roshi who was always complaining about her.

He also knew that the word 'payment' didn't mean money. Unlike Hercule.

"Money? MONEY?! You gotta be kidding me! You get to take care of the daughter of none other than…ME! The World Champion!" He grinned at her but Baba looked up at the man as though he was nuts.

"Last I checked, idiot, the world champion was my brother." Gohan heard her mumble 'But I can still beat the baldless dope up.' And grinned lightly, knowing that was probably true.

Hercule grinned wider at that.

"And I bet I could beat him to a pulp!" Baba looked at him for a few seconds than turned to Gohan.

"Now about my payment…" She said, completely ignoring Hercule who started to look lost, "…I need entertainment, fi-" Gohan gulped, "-ghting entertainment." She looked back at Hercule when he started to laugh annoyingly again.

"Fighting? I'M the world champ! If anyone knows how to fight I-" Gohan tuned them out and looked towards Videl who was holding her head in her hands.

"Gohan?" She whispered. He leaned forward and whispered 'Yeah?' "Kill my dad for me, okay?" He cracked a grin but didn't say anything.

"-so then we have a deal?" Brought Gohan back to the conversation the two adults in front of him were having. Hercule laughed again.

"You bet your…uh…HAT!" Gohan rolled his eyes while Videl groaned. Gohan cut into the conversation.

"Um…ma'am? Can you please tell me what's going on? I was uh… talking to Videl and I was just wondering-" Baba cut him off, just started to talk where he let off.

"We shall a small tournament. I have five competitors of my own. You may have five or less competitors on your side and only one may fight at a time, same rules for my side. You must win three out of five fights. If you don't weeeeeeeeell… let's just say your all gonna be getting a little curse followin' ya's." She laughed and left the room. Gohan tried to calm himself down.

__

Okay, this is fine. I don't have to fight, I mean, why should I? Her five competitors are more than likely humans and Hercule IS stronger than a lot of humans… and I bet even some of the guys on the football team can fight and beat these guys so no problem…right?

Like Gohan could get away _that_ easily.

-

A/N: I'm having terrible writers block guys. Hopefully I can overcome it before the next chapter which I have a lot that I can set up for it… I better get going. Bye.

Beaner-Bop


	14. Mama's Here

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: ^.^ I'm getting back onto my roll guys!!!… Hopefully…

-

Disclaimer: I'm eating Chicken Noodle soup *SICK* at the computer, typing. What do you think?

-

Chapter Thirteen: Mama's Here

-

Chichi bit her lip. She knew something was wrong and she didn't understand why the Z-gang was trying to keep it from her. She _knows_ when her sons or husband is missing and at this current moment and time it was her oldest son who was gone. Did they not think that she would notice that her son didn't come down for meals? That she hadn't seen him for nearly a _week?_ That his class was gone for the exact same time?

She mumbled under her breath, walking in the halls of the castle, thinking of what idiots they all were when she passed a portrait that she thought was destroyed. She blinked up at it and studied it carefully.

"Mama?" She whispered. She shook her head at that. There wasn't supposed to be any pictures of her mother in the castle - they were all destroyed by her father before the first castle itself was even destroyed.

She touched the painting lightly and couldn't repress the smile that started to grow on her face. She only had a few memories of her mother but they were all good.

__

Maybe…that's why I know not to-to panic about my boys… She thought to herself. _I know this place, it's where I grew up…_ She smiled grimly. _I am this place…_ She closed her eyes and did something that she didn't do for years, something she didn't do since she was five years old.

She slid to the ground, feeling the tiles of the floor under her palm. She took in deep breaths and started to concentrate on the feeling that was coming from the floor.

Images started to come into her head and Chichi bit her lip to keep quiet. The pain hurt her head so much, she wondered how she did this at all when she was younger.

Pictures seemed to fly by her face and she had no control over them. Only one 'picture', one face stayed the same, just floating in her mind's eye. Her eyes widened as she brought her hand to her mouth.

__

Gohan, what have you gotten yourself into?

-

Gohan laid under a tree like many of his other classmates. It was night and they were all getting ready to go to sleep. Baba didn't need much room, living by herself, so there wasn't any room except the one that Videl got, but she insisted on staying outside like the rest of them.

__

Speak of the devil… Gohan thought to himself silently as Videl came and sat down by him.

"So…"

"So…"  
"So…"

"How are your drawing skills coming?"

"S- what?"

"Your drawing skills. Remember the picture you showed me? Saying that you couldn't draw that good for the life of you? How's it going?" Videl blinked a few times but reached into the bag that was sitting in her lap. She handed Gohan two sheets of paper.

"I did those in the morning. And when I say morning, I mean _morning_. I woke up when this one was half finished thou-" Gohan looked at her confused.

"You woke up when it was half finished." Videl nodded her head and leaned closer to him.

"This is going to sound insane, I know, but I um…was doing it in…in my sleep." Gohan blinked at her again.

"In your sleep?" She nodded. "That's…strange…" Videl glared at him.

"That's _strange_? That's all you have to say, is that it's strange? Gah!" She started to get up but Gohan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Calm down Videl, man… I just meant 'strange' as in the actual dictionary term, not slang!" Videl looked at him to make sure he wasn't joking but eventually she shrugged and sat down beside him.

"So… Do you know when the tournament is taking place?" Gohan looked at her.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna be one of the fighters and I don't even know when it is!"

"So why'd you ask me?"

"Because I figured you'd know. You don't?"

"Nah, Baba's probably gonna wait for some mystical night or something…" Videl looked at him strangely.

"How do you know all this?"

Gohan blushed lightly and looked to the dirt.

"I uh…don't really know. I know Baba's a friend of the family but I never actually met her myself…until now, of course." Videl was about to say something along the lines of 'Oh.' When another question popped into her head.

"Why do you keep talking in past tense?" Gohan blinked and looked back at her.

"Wha-"

"And Baba said that her brother was the world champ, not my dad…SON GOHAN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Gohan flinched and brought his hands to his ears to hopefully make some of the ringing stop.

"I uh…don't know what you mean." Videl glared at him and he bit his lip again before answering. "Videl, if I answer your question you're going to think I'm nuts."

"What if I already think your nuts?"

"Viiiiiiiiiidel…"

"Oh, keep going."

"okay…" He was silent for a moment and than started up again. "I don't exactly know what to tell you, because it doesn't exactly make sense to me yet. I'm worried that if I start saying what I think it is I'll never be able to find a way back…"

"A way back to where Gohan?"

"Home - where else?" The two of them sat in silence a little longer. After about half an hour of silence Gohan felt a slight weight on his shoulder and looked to see Videl leaning on him. He was surprised for a moment but shrugged it off before leaning his head on top of hers, ready to go to sleep for the night.

-

The next morning came quickly and Videl was the first to wake up. She didn't have that good of sleep since…ever! She opened her eyes groggily, though not really wanting to, to see what it was that gave her that good of a sleep.

She felt a soft intake of breath and then felt it stir her hair a little when whatever it was she was laying on exhaled. She felt the arm on her waist tighten a little and she was able to figure out the person was Gohan by his hair. She yawned and snuggled into his chest again.

__

Gohan…nice… her eyes snapped open. _GOHAN?!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

-

A/N: I'm not doing very good at writing at the moment but I hope this was okay. I know my fic is starting to turn more to the uh…not so humorous side but I'm trying to build it back up. I better get going, later guys!

Beaner-Bop

[1] - _Would the real Slim Shady, please stand up…please stand up…_


	15. Say 'Bye Bye'

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

Chapter Fourteen: Say 'Bye-Bye'

-

__

The next morning came quickly and Videl was the first to wake up. She didn't have that good of sleep since…ever! She opened her eyes groggily, though not really wanting to, to see what it was that gave her that good of a sleep.

She felt a soft intake of breath and then felt it stir her hair a little when whatever it was she was laying on exhaled. She felt the arm on her waist tighten a little and she was able to figure out the person was Gohan by his hair. She yawned and snuggled into his chest again.

Gohan…nice… her eyes snapped open. GOHAN?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

-

Gohan's eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly. "WHAT, WHO, WHERE-" Videl slapped her hand onto his mouth, Gohan was about to remove it but when he saw the look in her eye he decided that it was the best for his own health that he didn't. Videl slowly started to breathe the normal pattern for people her age and removed her hand from Gohan's mouth.

"Gohan, oh dear buddy of mine-" Gohan winced. His mother did something similar to that whenever he was in trouble, "-Would you mind telling me why _I_ was on top of you, ASLEEP?!" She yelled. Gohan winced but Videl decided to pretend that she didn't notice that.

"Um…because you fell asleep on me?"

"…AND I WAS SLEEPING ON YOU BE-" Before she could finish that sentence, the small woman the two of them met before floated up to them, glaring.

"In case neither of you noticed, everyone else is still asleep…" She looked around quick and then shook her head when she saw that everybody in their grade was sound asleep. She sweat dropped but turned back to them. She waved her hand in front of them and a piece of paper appeared in her fist.

She cleared her throat as she opened it up.

"Let's see, let's see… I have here a _picture_, would either of you like to tell me what it _is?"_ The old witch asked. She rolled out the paper and showed it to the two of them. Gohan looked indifferent but Videl's eyes widened and her mouth went into 'o' form. Gohan looked at her wondering what was wrong. She pointed to it.

"That's the picture I drew in my sleep. Hey! How'd you get that! I put that into my bag!" Videl stomped her foot on the ground and put her fists on her hips. The old woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers. Now come along, follow me…" She began to float away. She turned around when she didn't hear any footfall behind her and said "Or else!"

They walked quietly to Baba's home. She led them to the back and closed the door behind them quickly when they got in.

The room was small and square. There was nearly nothing in there except a table with a VERY light coating of dust and a small spider web, a chair (same with the dust) and a few books here and there. Baba went and picked up a book that was lying open on the floor and walked over to the chair, sweeping the dust off the chair with her arm. (1)

She opened the book to a page, muttering under her breath making Videl and Gohan wonder more and more on what the heck was going on.

"Ah! Here it is!" Baba turned the book around and pointed to one of the pictures in it, when they saw it they gasped.

"That girl…she looks exactly like the girl that I…" Baba nodded her head.

"Yes… Gokan-"

"Gohan."

"Whatever, can you tell me if anything strange has been happening to _you?_" He looked at her strangely and back to Videl. Baba illustrated more of what she wanted him to do. "This girl can't draw," Videl was about to interject but Gohan shook his head at her before she had the chance. "And yet she draws the most extraordinary picture of a girl, IN THE MIDDLE OF HER SLEEP! So…has anything strange been happening to you?" Gohan shrugged.

"Nothing that you don't know about…except…I do have some letters…?" He reached into his pocket and pulled the yellow pieces of paper out; Baba snatched them from his hand quickly.

"Let's see here…" She read them over quickly and nodded. "Just as I thought! You two landed quite a distance from where you were supposed to!" Before either of the teens could ask her what she meant by that, she thrust her hand out at them, with a white light shining from it, swallowing the two of them up.

A small poof of smoke was all that was left of them and Baba smiled…slightly.

"I hope those two are alright…and I'm gonna WIN this tournament!"

-

"Oomph!" Videl got out as she landed on her stomach. Gohan fell onto his back with pretty much the same noise. Videl shook some grass out of her hair and turned to glare at Gohan.

"What the hell did that old woman do?" Gohan coughed into his hand and shrugged.

"I haven't got a clue. I'm guessing she knows why we came here in the first place. She usually does." Videl nodded and was about to ask him once again what the hell was going on when she smelt something burning.

"Hey Gohan, do you smell that? What is I-AHH!" Videl leaped to her feet quickly, pointing towards the opposite end of wherever they were. Gohan whipped his head over quickly to see what was wrong and he silently cursed, having no clue whatsoever to do.

"We-We-We're on a freaking flaming hill!" She yelled. Gohan turned back to her and grinned, breaking into a smile. Videl would have been worried about his health had she not been worried about her life.

__

A flaming hill? Frying Pan Mountain! (2)Gohan sighed thankfully and went over to calm Videl down.

"Videl, shush, quiet, nothing's wrong!" She looked up at him like he was insane.

"Nothing's wrong? NOTHING'S WRONG?! GOHAN! We're standing on a HILL that's on FIRE and nothing is WRONG with that? Oh excuse me for thinking that something WAS!" Gohan shook his head at her and forced her to turn around.

"Videl stop panicking-"

"I'M NOT PANICKING! I'M THINKING YOU'RE INSANE! I-" Gohan covered her mouth and started to talk as clearly as he could.

"Videl, I want you to look through the flames alright, and then I want you to tell me where you think we are, just take a random guess, okay?" Videl nodded her head slowly, but Gohan didn't take his hand off her mouth until he made her promise that she wouldn't scream if he let go.

Videl did as he told her to, thinking he was nuts the entire time. Her eyes caught a flash of the road and something clicked.

"Gohan… are we at your house?" he nodded.

"Well, not exactly my house but that's close enough. We're at the location for it anyway." Videl nodded and asked him another question.

"Why the hell exactly are we _here?"_

-

A/N: Ugh, muh fingers! They are uh…gonna fall!!

- Did you know that dust is 99% skin tissue? That means that hardly ANY dust can be on books and stuff, even though a lot of time has passed though nobody has been in there. That always annoyed me in some stories… -.-;; the geek in me LIVES!!!!!!! Lol. - I'm changing the legend a touch… 


	16. Voices in the Dark

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: My fingers are loose and ready to type - my mind is ready to pour the ideas, whether or not this is temporary or not, HERE I COME!

-

****

NOTE - **READ OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE FIC!!!**

I'm changing the legend of Frying Pan Mountain slightly. I'm going to have the fire ALWAYS around the mountain. It was there for years and years, GOT THAT?! Lol. Now you can read the fic.

-

Disclaimer: I hate these things

-

__

"Videl, I want you to look through the flames alright, and then I want you to tell me where you think we are, just take a random guess, okay?" Videl nodded her head slowly, but Gohan didn't take his hand off her mouth until he made her promise that she wouldn't scream if he let go.

Videl did as he told her to, thinking he was nuts the entire time. Her eyes caught a flash of the road and something clicked.

"Gohan… are we at your house?" he nodded.

"Well, not exactly my house but that's close enough. We're at the location for it anyway." Videl nodded and asked him another question.

"Why the hell exactly are we here?"

-

Chapter Fifteen: Voices in the Dark

-

Gohan shrugged at her question, not really knowing himself. He really wished that Baba was easier to get information from, even when you did her fee for information it was still hard to understand. She always spoke in riddles it seemed. Sadly, she didn't even give them a 'riddle' to at least give them a hint at whatever was going on. He looked back at the fire silently, not really thinking of anything. Videl's slap to the face brought him back to the real world however.

"Earth to Gohan - the guy who knows his way around here better than me! I'm getting cold and it's getting dark, come on…I want to stop somewhere and SLEEP!" Gohan nodded and grinned. He was just about to pick Videl up and fly when he remembered that she didn't know that he COULD fly… _Not gonna be the most pleasant experience having her find out either…_

While Gohan was having the inner struggle of showing Videl he could fly, said girl was looking at the flames, a safe distance away of course. Now that she knew it was 'safe' of sorts, looking at it and watching it didn't seem to be a problem. She was shocked to see that there was no smoke coming from the fire(1). She turned to Gohan and asked him.

"Gohan?"

"I canf- What?" Videl looked at him strangely but shrugged it off and pointed to the flames.

"Where's the smoke?" Gohan looked at the fire, never really thinking about that before but got the answer quickly enough.

"Nothing for the fire to burn. It's more of a security system than anything. See the grass under the fire? There shouldn't BE grass there, after all, this fire has been burning since the beginning of my family's rule…I think. I don't know that much about my family's history…a lot of it was lost when the first castle burne-" Gohan and Videl both looked up at the castle when a loud shriek went through the air. Both felt their 'hero' instincts kick and ran into the castle, not really aware of the other.

They ran in, straight to an empty hall. The silence and the coldness of the building unnerved Gohan but Videl didn't seem fazed. She wasn't really aware of anything that had been happening to her lately. To her, all it was, was a dream, which happens to her a lot after drinking three high content caffeine colas and playing a video game or two. She nodded her head while thinking that. _That's all this is, just my mind changing my usual everyday life to fit it more like a video game…_ _Though why is Gohan my ally?_ She didn't stay on that thought very long. She was pretty sure that to get out of this 'game' all she needed to do was end it. Of course she had known idea what the end WAS, but she was sure that if she just went with the flow, she'd get there.

Gohan however knew for a fact that what was going wasn't a game, and was more cautious, though, for the two, that's actually quite normal. He knew that the scream came from upstairs so he immediately started to look for a staircase. When he found one, he grabbed Videl's arm gently to get her attention and pointed to the stairs. She nodded and the two of them began to run over to them.

They climbed the stairs, Gohan leading because he had a pretty good idea of where the person was generally supposed to be. They got to the top of the staircase and doors littered the huge hallway. They were in the middle of it and they could go either forward, left, or right. Gohan pointed to the right, pretty positive that that was where he heard the scream from.

As they ran another scream cut through the air making them run faster. Gohan knew which room the person was screaming from and passed Videl so he could get to it first. Turning to his left, he opened the door.

Inside, there was no one. When Videl caught up to him and looked over his shoulder he heard her silent whisper of 'What the hell…?' He couldn't have agreed with what she said more. Inside was nothing except paintings on the wall and a window that was open with the curtain lightly fluttering in front of them from the light wind outside. Gohan looked at all the portraits, wondering silently if any of them had a clue or something on them. That's when Gohan's eyes fell onto a familiar painting. It was the portrait where he found the letters. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to see if the letters were still there. He walked over to it and started to remove the painting from the frame, leaving Videl to wonder what the hell it was that he was doing.

He couldn't find them and he felt foolish at trying to look. He looked back to Videl who was looking at him oddly. _I don't blame her…_ He thought to himself silently. Videl cocked an eyebrow at him, asking him silently why the hell he just did that. Gohan shrugged.

"I saw this painting at the castle, the one we were all at before. The letters that I handed to Baba, you know? I found those in it. I was wondering if maybe they were there…" He realized that he probably sounded insane to Videl, he just said he was trying to find something that he already had, maybe she was thinking that he needed a cat scan…

To Gohan's shock Videl nodded her head.

"Gotcha." Gohan looked at _her_ strangely and Videl shrugged. "This _is_ a dream, right? I was wondering why it took me so long to figure it out. It makes perfect sense! The games I played before going to sleep was that one for the Budokai, which is where the tournament came in and that one haunted house one. Though the whole thing with you being a prince doesn't make much sense…" Gohan finally saw a way to get Videl to listen to him throughout this and he was not going to lose it because she figured out that this isn't a dream.

"What does in a dream? Heh heh heh…" Videl nodded at his answer, not noticing his nervousness or was so used to ignoring it that it wasn't strange.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…so how come there's nothing going on here? I mean, I'm pretty sure I heard that scream twice…" Gohan thought a little bit about this one, wondering how to explain it to her.

"I'm your…uh…guardian through all of this. Basically that means that I look out for you, keep you safe, and answer your questions as well as I can. Kay?" Videl nodded and Gohan gave out a sigh of relief. Maybe all of this would be easier than he thought… Especially if he could get Videl thinking that this was a dream for the entire time, though that could prove difficult, because from he was standing, it looked like they were going to be here for a while, wherever here is anyway…

Videl took her attention off Gohan and looked at the other portraits in the room, not knowing what else to do. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gohan leaving the room and turned around to follow him with a 'Hey, wait up!'

-

"Who are the contenders for the tournament on this side?" Baba asked. If you were there you'd think she were speaking at her normal speed, but if Gohan and Videl were there, they would have probably aged about five years. The time they were in was going much faster than the time with everyone entering the match.

Of course, the only person who knew this at the time was Baba.

-

Videl was wondering why Gohan left the room in such a hurry when she heard it.

__

Music.

"G-Gohan?" He turned to her and put his finger in front of his mouth, showing her to be quiet. She nodded slightly before the two of them went down the stairs. Her eyes widened as they walked into the ballroom that they walked through before. Of course when they walked through it, it didn't look like it did now.

Richly decorated with couples moving across the floor as one, Videl looked to see where the music was coming from but before she had the chance she felt Gohan's hand on her arm and pulling her down the final stairs.

She looked from him and then to the couples. She looked at Gohan angrily.

"Gohan! What the hell are you doing? In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly _fit in_ with the rest of the people _here_." Gohan shook his head at her.

"Nobody here can see us." Videl looked at him to see if he was joking and saw that his face was serious. She looked back to the couples on the floor and for the first time in a while she began to feel sort of alone. Though why she wasn't quite sure.

She was wondering what the two of them were supposed to do now when the question was answered for her.

Her sight went dark, she was unable to do anything. She could still hear the music and the couples, and the music, and could still feel Gohan beside her.

On what was happening though, she was a complete loss. She felt Gohan's hand tighten on hers slightly and winced, wondering if Gohan knew that he was strong enough to do that in the first place.

__

"You need to," a voice said, Videl stiffened but she felt Gohan come closer to her. She wasn't sure however if that relieved her or not. _"You need to…to…save me... Where is my Miles? Where is my Miles? Where is he…?"_

The ballroom came back to Videl and she looked up to see Gohan looking nervous.

"Did you hear that too Gohan?" She asked him. The boy looked down at her and nodded his head slightly.

"Yea…I think I know what may be going on Videl." She cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to elaborate. He looked around the room nervously and shook his head 'no'. "Not here…" Videl looked at him confused.

"Why not? It's not like anyone could hear us." Gohan shrugged.  
"True, but whether or not they hear us isn't the point, the fact that it might be easier to discuss this in a quiet place though…" Videl nodded at that and pointed to the stairs.

"Back up I'm guessing?" Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, it's probably the best." As the two of them were walking up the stairs, Gohan looked at the people on the floor nervously. He had the oddest feeling that someone was watching them, that someone in the crowd really was able to see them.

The thought unnerved him but he made sure not to let Videl know any of this. The safest thing for her at the moment was for her to keep believing it was a game.

Gohan hoped that they didn't get into any situations though that would force him to make her see that none of this was a game.

He shook his head dejectedly, trying to clear his thoughts. All he really need to pay attention to was what he said around Videl.

__

Now how to explain something… he thought to himself, _that even I don't know a damn thing about?_

A true problem.

-

A/N: *whew* man, my head hurts *pouts* I had to pull ideas from it when my writer's block wasn't fully gone - don't you hate doing that? Let me tell you something- IT SUCKS!!!!

Lol - now that that's over please review and LATERZ!

Beaner-Bop


	17. Light's Off

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Whatever.

-

Chapter Sixteen: Lights Off

-

Gohan and Videl were headed into one of the rooms, it wasn't going to be the same one as the portrait, having heard noises from it before. Gohan rolled his eyes. It's occupants were of two people, both already married, and wondering how they can get rid of their spouses so they can live together, _forever_.

A bad soap opera.

Only real.

Videl of course didn't know this and was wondering why Gohan just didn't take them there.

"Come one Gohan, I hardly like that room and the ball room!" She said, struggling in his grasp. _Now I know it's just a dream! No way can Gohan still be holding me after all of that! …How come he's beating me in my dream though? Is this a nightmare?_ A moment after she thought that, a bolt of lightning flashed through one of the windows they by and loud and groaning bit of thunder followed it making Videl close her eyes tightly. _That wasn't funny… _

Gohan looked back at her confused, wondering why she had an irritated look on her face but decided not to question it; the safer idea… for both of them.

"Think about how much I'll like the _rest_ of the rooms in this place!" Gohan rolled his eyes but kept on walking. Sometimes Videl really could be a spoiled brat, growing up as she did.

Of course Gohan would NEVER say this to her.

Talk about a way to end a life…

And for some reason he kept on walking…

He didn't know why he kept on walking but none of the other doors he guessed seemed very 'exciting', if that was the right word for it. It was like an invisible hand was gently tugging him to some door that he couldn't see. Whatever presence was doing this to him, he let it. He was pretty sure that it was 'someone' in the state of the word. He thought that once he saw the face of a young woman, transparent, her coloring was slightly on the white side. However, if he turned his head fully he couldn't see anyone. _Something real, or a trick of the light?_

He decided not to mention any of these findings to Videl until he found a way to make it sound all fantasy like… Either that or just do it normally and hope she doesn't pick out any facts of the happening that way…

__

I'm _REALLY going out on a limb…_ he thought to himself miserably.

After a while more of walking, Gohan finally began to turn. He heard Videl's sigh of relief and tried to not roll his eyes, it was a strong temptation.

The inside was sort of plain, there was white wallpaper, but it looked old, turning a slight yellowish tint and beginning to peel from the corners. The floor was just wood that seemed to have a thin coat of dust on it, enough that when he walked in he could see a slight bit of his footprint in it.

There wasn't a window but there were candles burning so Gohan could see all of this. Gohan thought that something seemed out of place, but didn't say anything in case of worrying Videl. However, Videl noticed what was wrong.

She thought that if she put her hand over the flame of the candle, nothing would happen and her hand would feel normal even if she just put it straight into the flame. That wasn't the case.

"Ow…" She whimpered slightly, as she brought her finger up to her mouth. The thought that she felt the burn of the flame cued her in on something that Gohan didn't want her to know. _How did I feel that? Is this thing real?_ She looked to her left and saw Gohan hovering in the air for some reason. "Naaaah…"

Gohan looked at her when she said that wondering why she did. "Everything okay Videl?" She nodded.

"Just peachy."

"Great, umm… maybe we should sit down…" Videl did as he said and Gohan followed suit. "Alright, I think I figured out what our…eh… _quest_ is…" Videl nodded once.

"Yeah? What is it? Get a move on Gohan…" He glared at her slightly but did as she asked.

"We're…in the past. I think we were sent here to help a girl, by the name of Lenora or something." Videl nodded again.

"So…what is she or who depending…?" Gohan shrugged.

"I think she's the wife of this one guy that began to cheat on her." He heard Videl's sounds of disgust.

"Ugh, some quest. Why are my dreams always so weird?" Gohan chuckled nervously and shrugged.

"Heh heh… yeah."

"Hmm… so now what do we do?" Gohan thought about that one for a second when all the candles were blown out. "Why do I have a feeling that that was NOT good?" Gohan heard Videl ask herself. He looked around the room immediately, trying to see why all the candles went out. The heard a slight wind and the door blew shut making both of the teenagers tense.

"G-Gohan?" Videl asked for him silently. Gohan scooted over to where she was and grabbed her hand.

"Right here Videl."  
"Good." There was a slight sound of footsteps on the floor making Videl and Gohan both nervous. The room they were in was quite large, just a little smaller than the ball room downstairs and the footsteps were on the other side of the room… and walking straight toward them.

Videl didn't know whether to stay or bolt but decided on staying because that seemed to be what Gohan was doing. _He had better not have fainted on me while some nut job is walking around…_ She thought to herself.

When the foot steps were about five feet in front of them, the lights all snapped on and Videl was ready to scream.

In front of them was a skeleton, just a plain skeleton, and it was looking at them with no eyeballs, and it was creeping the teenagers out.

Before either of them could scream or bolt, the skeleton began to speak to them in a soft women's voice.

"My name…is…Lenora. I-I-I need y-your help…"

The two teens looked at each other before looking back at the skeleton, or Lenora, and both slowly began to stand.

"W-What do you need help with?" Gohan asked her, Videl was to busy gaping at her and slowly bringing her arm up and pointing wildly at Lenora. Both skeleton and boy just ignored her.

"I need you to help me find my Miles… I-I miss him." Gohan nodded, remembering the letters he read.

"Um…we'll…see what we can do…" The feeling this skeleton gave him scared him for some reason. He didn't know why though. It was the feeling he got in the ball room. _Was she the one I felt watching us?_ The skeleton cocked her head to the side, watching Gohan think. It was weird watching a skeleton walking around by itself and just staring at you with it's lifeless...eye sockets.

Gohan shook his head quickly and brought his hand up to his head. He was thinking a wee bit to hard…

-

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but that's as much as I could write and still get out on time - I'm trying to see what schedule I can actually pull off at the moment. If none of this made sense, sorry, I'm up to early for me at the moment -.-;;

Beaner-Bop


	18. Split Up

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Nope.

-

Chapter Eighteen: Split Up

-

Videl swallowed, looking around the room. The skeleton was still in front of them, staring at them as though it were expecting some miracle, she thought, maybe… Videl never really knew how often she looked at expressions on a human's face to see how they were feeling. When one was put face to face with a skeleton, however, whose faces movement is very little, you learn just how much you truly depend on small things like that. Videl took in a breath with her eyes closed. When she opened them again, Lenora was on the other side of the room and Gohan was beginning to stand and to follow her out. Not before giving his hand to Videl however.

"Ready?" He asked her. Videl looked at him like he was nuts.

"Ready for what?" She asked. Gohan just shrugged his shoulders and pointed over to Lenora who she guessed was staring at them lazily. How could the skeleton _see_ without eyeballs.

"How should I know?" The two began to follow the skeleton who just left the room. Videl was about to make a comment about running into people when she began to listen a little bit more closely to her surroundings.

"Where did everyone go? There aren't anymore…people…music…everything's gone…" She whispered to Gohan. All he could do himself. He leaned back down though and whispered into her ear.

"I think it's some sort of pattern." Videl looked at him confused so Gohan extended his explanation.

"I think with every room we go into, time changes while we're inside, so that when we come back out-"

"-we're in a completely different setting…sorta." Gohan looked at Videl in surprise, but covered it up before she noticed.

"Yeah - that's just about it. It's kind of a loose idea, but its one of the very few that we _have._" Videl nodded.

"No kidding." The two of them looked back to Lenora who was standing on top of the stairs, ready to descend.

"Quiet…quiet. I won't…be able…to h-hear my Miles if you speak. Miles, Miles… I lo-love you Miles…" The skeleton said to the air as she began to walk down the staircase, not noticing the strange look that Gohan and Videl gave each other before once again, following her.

Videl's fears of following the skeleton seemed to come back to her ten fold for some reason when the 'woman' began to dance in the ball room. She seemed as though she had a partner, and the other two didn't really want to see if there was a chance that there really _was_ somewhere three. Luckily, Lenora stopped dancing at the other side of the ballroom and was once again standing by the door to the outside, waiting for Gohan and Videl to hurry up.

"We-we must leave soon-soon. Quickly, quickly, I love you Miles, I lo-love you Miles…" Videl and Gohan looked at each other again, both trying to make sure that the other one was calm because there was no way in hell that they were.

__

What the hell am I doing? Gohan thought to himself. He watched as Lenora's bony hand wrapped around the golden doorknob on the main door, beginning to push it open. _I'm following a-a freaking SKELETON around. This can't be happening…_

"The forest will let us hide… trees are tents, and branches let us h-hide…" Lenora told them silently, heading over to the forest. Videl began to wonder why Lenora was planning on stopping already, when they just got out of the castle, when her question was answered for her.

The rain began to beat down in seconds, just soaking her to the bone. Videl was positive that when she stopped getting wet, she'd be sneezing a mile a minute. She began to rub her arms, trying to get feeling back into them. _'I hate nightmares…'_ She thought to herself, trying to stay close to Gohan who was also getting quite soaked, right along with her.

When the two of them finally reached the cover of the forest, it took a while to actually have less rain pounding on them, all the rain having been able to get through the beginning bits of the branches in the front of the forest. Lenora stopped moving and began to curl up her body on a rock that they were about to pass, making her look a little like those skeletons in movies that were ready to jump out at you. Videl berated herself and began to find a spot far away from 'Lenora', so that she wouldn't BE able to jump out at her. She's had enough surprises for today.

"Sleep babies, sleep. Wakey in the morn'in…" Lenora whispered to them, before drifting off, the two of them guessed. Videl began to get comfortable in the position she was in, ready to go to sleep - maybe it would wake her up from this dream, when Gohan walked over and sat beside her.

"Kind of weird, isn't it?" She nodded her head as she brought her hand up to her mouth and yawned into it.

"'Night, Gohan." Gohan nodded to her.

"G'Night Videl."

-

Videl's eyes snapped open when she felt something curl around her neck. She looked around for Gohan, trying to find out why he wasn't helping her when she saw that it was Lenora who was holding her to the tree.

"Nasty g-girl… Mean, mean, mean. Don't think I deserve the help. Mean, mean, mean. What a nasty little girl you are." Videl's mouth widened in shock and her hands immidiately raised and tried to get Lenora's bony hands from her throat, but it seemed that no matter what she did, the bones wouldn't leave.

She had a feeling that from the slight movement in Lenora's jaw, she was beginning to smirk, she did _not_ think that that was a good thing.

"Nasty girl, nasty girl, but so pretty. Shan't travel with me, no, shan't travel with me…" Videl was about to pass out from lack of oxygen when Lenora picked her up and threw her the way that they came into the forest. Videl took in a few deep breaths, trying not to pass out, but without anyone there to help her she felt herself slightly dip into the soft ground beneath her, wondering how come she wasn't waking up yet, and where was Gohan anyway?

-

When Videl opened her eyes again, she didn't see an outdoor scenery or anything that she thought she would, had she stayed alive. She looked around the room and began to bring her hands up to rub her shoulders when a small draft entered the room she was in. She was pretty sure she was in another room in the castle, however, how she got here was an entirely different matter.

Videl looked down at her attire when she felt the sleeve. The dress she was wearing was made out of rough, worn material, but it was warm and it was currently keeping her dry so she didn't complain. It looked slight a very worn dark green dress and she knew that it suited her better now than it would have, had it just come off the rack. After playing with the material for a bit, trying to calm her nerves she began to look around.

"Um…uh…th-THANK YOU…" She yelled, trying to see if whoever brought her inside could hear her. She saw a mirror on the other side of the room and began to walk over to it - anything to distract her from what was going on right now. When she got there the first thing that she noticed were the marks all over her neck. She grimaced when she touched one lightly, a bit of pain beginning to run through her.

"This is so not good…" she whispered to herself as she trailed a finger around all the marks. It seemed that enough time had passed that really the only parts you could see were exactly where the fingers were placed on her throat. _Not that that makes this any easier…_ She thought to herself nastily, flinching and closing her eyes as once again some pain came through at the light touch.

When Videl opened her eyes again, she screamed and turned around.

There behind her was a woman, whose hair was silently floating on the non-existent wind that was in the room. She opened her mouth and silently moved her lips, Videl saw the movement often enough to know what she just said and silently nodded her head back to the woman, unsure of what else to do.

"H-Hello to you…too." She whispered silently.

-

A/N: My hands…are going…to fall…off. Bye.

Beaner-Bop


	19. This isn't a Nightmare, It's Reality

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm back - school's in, and I'm probably going to write more because of it (inspiration and all that)

-

Disclaimer: Please…

-

__

What the hell am I doing? Gohan thought to himself. He watched as Lenora's bony hand wrapped around the golden doorknob on the main door, beginning to push it open. I'm following a-a freaking SKELETON around. This can't be happening…

-

"Nasty girl, nasty girl, but so pretty. Shan't travel with me, no, shan't travel with me…" Videl was about to pass out from lack of oxygen when Lenora picked her up and threw her the way that they came into the forest. Videl took in a few deep breaths, trying not to pass out, but without anyone there to help her she felt herself slightly dip into the soft ground beneath her, wondering how come she wasn't waking up yet, and where was Gohan anyway?

-

This is so not good…" she whispered to herself as she trailed a finger around all the marks. It seemed that enough time had passed that really the only parts you could see were exactly where the fingers were placed on her throat. Not that that makes this any easier… She thought to herself nastily, flinching and closing her eyes as once again some pain came through at the light touch.

When Videl opened her eyes again, she screamed and turned around.

There behind her was a woman, whose hair was silently floating on the non-existent wind that was in the room. She opened her mouth and silently moved her lips, Videl saw the movement often enough to know what she just said and silently nodded her head back to the woman, unsure of what else to do.

"H-Hello to you…too." She whispered silently.

-

Chapter Nineteen: This isn't a Nightmare, It's Reality

-

Gohan opened his eyes and groaned. He sat up off the ground and rolled his shoulders, trying to get some feeling into them - because of this sleeping on the ground, and the weight he put on his arms, they felt heavy and stiff.

He yawned as he opened his eyes and said a muttered hello to Videl when he noticed something.

Videl was nowhere in sight.

He looked around frantically, trying to find her, however all he saw was Lenora beginning to wake up herself, or at least that's what he guessed she was doing - once again with the whole skeleton thing.

He decided to ask the question straight out.

"Where's Videl?" He asked. Lenora turned to look at him, her skull moving dreadfully slowly, making Gohan what exactly she was thinking.

"They must have taken her." Lenora said quickly, before turning and walking deeper into the forest. Gohan glared at the skeleton's spine.

"They must have taken her? Who the hell must have taken her?" The skeleton was freaking him out yesterday, however today it was pissing him off, he didn't get very good vibes from her for some reason.

Lenora was silent for a long time making Gohan wonder if he should ask her again and look for Videl himself when she finally answered him.

"Pretty girl, pretty girl, who has the pretty girl? Dead, dead, dead, and long gone - Mile's never loved her, like he loves me." Gohan was pretty sure that she was smiling insanely - though once again, he couldn't really tell with the absence of lips. When her works finally sunk into his head his mouth hung open in shock.

"What the he- Are you saying Videl's _dead??_ You f-" Lenora began to dance around again, but more like a little girl trying to imitate what she sees people do for ballet, instead of ballroom dancing.

"Pretty girl's breathing, pretty girl's breathing, mean dead girl has her though - yup, yup!" Gohan stared at her for a moment trying to figure everything out. While he was thinking so hard, he didn't hear Lenora's muttered words of 'though she shouldn't be'.

"Is this, other, dead girl, um…a skel- er…a ghost?" She stayed silent for this question and it took Gohan a moment to figure out that she was nodding her 'yes'.

"Let's find my Miles, I love my Miles… I want my Miles…" She began to sing softly, Gohan brought his hands up to his head, trying to figure out what to do when he just settled on following Lenora for now, because really, what else could he do?

-

Videl was sitting on the bed (another different room in the castle) and actually couldn't hide the small smile that she had on her face. The ghost she had met earlier was much nicer than Lenora had been (not that that was hard or anything) and was currently brushing her hair, it made Videl remember what her life was like with her mom in the good times.

Videl closed her eyes as the woman began to hum and leaned back lightly, letting the woman have easier access to her hair.

The woman giggled lightly and kept brushing it.

Videl thought that it was odd, that she could hear the woman hum and giggle and do other things like that. When it came to words itself, it seemed as though the ghost was at a lost, however, they both seemed to know about a game called 'Charades' or something like it and resorted to that often.

She felt a little movement behind her and looked, she saw the woman picking up a ribbon off the bed stand beside them and then turn around, motioning with her hands for Videl to do the same.

Once she did, she felt the cool hands of the ghost carefully lifting up her hair and wrapping it all up into a high pony tail. For some reason it made Videl feel like a princess, though how, she had no idea.

The woman behind her moved again but Videl didn't look back this time, she felt the woman put something into her ponytail and then hand her a mirror.

Videl grinned at the white daisy. She changed her clothes from the green dress to the white one and couldn't help feeling like the dress itself must have been made for Gohan's great great grandmother or something, with the style of fancy-ness of it (she couldn't think of another word for it).

Her head snapped up and the ghost looked at her, a worried frown on her face. Videl blinked a few times before reaching her left hand out and roughly pushing on the wall, she slapped it a few times and looked back at her hand. It was bright red and sore. Bringing her right arm, over to her left, she pinched so hard that she nearly brought tears to her eyes, when she looked at her hand and arm again, she noticed she was right where she was a few minutes ago.

"Oh my Kami…" She whispered silently, looking at her hurt arm. The ghost was hovering around her all nervously, trying to figure out why she just did that. "This is all real…" Videl whispered.

It took her a moment, and the ghost gave it to her, trying to understand this new development, but for different reasons than Videl. When all the flashbacks and everything came back to her, she stood up as fast as a bullet.

"Gohan, that asshole!" She said, venom on her voice, "He kept saying it was all a dream, that it was a because of a _video game_. Kami! Gooooooooooha-" She stopped yelling Gohan's name when she finally remembered one tiny little fact.

Where the hell was Gohan?  
-

Chichi was currently running all over the castle, trying to find any hidden passageways, or doors and hallways that weren't there before, currently, she found nothing. She was slightly aware that Bulma was behind her, trying to get her to stop and calm down, but she didn't listen.

"But Chichi-"

"Shut up, Bulma!" She yelled, turning to the blue-haired woman. "I know something is wrong, and Gohan got himself into a shitload of trouble, and I am _not_, do you hear me? _Not_ going let him get hurt because of it!" Bulma took in a deep breath, getting herself ready to retaliate as Chichi began opening all the doors that they were passing and looking around all the rooms carefully before closing the door and going into the next one.

"Chi, really Gohan's one of the strongest fighters on earth, what 'problems' could he run into?" Bulma crossed her arms and smirked at Chichi, thinking she had the dark haired woman trapped when the woman leaned onto a wall and said in a sob and defeated whisper.

"Strength is useless where he is Bulma?" The blue haired woman looked at her, slightly confused.

"What-what do you mean, Chi?"

"Everything, everyone where he is, there all dead, all long gone, and for some reason, no matter what you do, they always come back. Strength there means nothing there Bulma. Absolutely nothing."

-

A/N: A chapter finished! YAY! Two stories updated so far today! First day of school to! ^^

Beaner-Bop


	20. Meeting Miles

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Nothing much just the happiness of knowing - only one more story after this to write a chapter for! YAY! Lol!

-

Disclaimer: I hate this thing.

-

__

Videl was sitting on the bed (another different room in the castle) and actually couldn't hide the small smile that she had on her face. The ghost she had met earlier was much nicer than Lenora had been (not that that was hard or anything) and was currently brushing her hair, it made Videl remember what her life was like with her mom in the good times.

-

"Gohan, that asshole!" She said, venom on her voice, "He kept saying it was all a dream, that it was a because of a video game. Kami! Gooooooooooha-" She stopped yelling Gohan's name when she finally remembered one tiny little fact.

-

"Everything, everyone where he is, there all dead, all long gone, and for some reason, no matter what you do, they always come back. Strength there means nothing there Bulma. Absolutely nothing."

-

Chapter Twenty: Meeting Miles

-

Gohan looked carefully at Lenora. He tried to ignore the pang in his gut, telling him that something was wrong. Lenora kept walking and so far, it was all he could do not to turn around and run back to the castle.

Lenora turned to him sharply. He thought that she was going to attack him when she began to dance again. Gohan was learning that she did this when she was relatively happy _or very happy and has no problem showing it _Gohan thought to himself.

"We are close, we are close…nasty girl's won't stop us, nope, nope, they can't stop us…" The sound of bones hitting bones lessened and lessened as she kept dancing Gohan was amazed at what was happening.

The hair on the skull was beginning to come back and Gohan could see a ghostly outline of a normal body tracing the skeleton.

Long brown hair, pale face, a light blue dress…all of these things were slowly appearing and Gohan didn't know whether to feel happy for Lenora because of her intense glee, or feel even more in trouble than before.

He turned back to the direction he came, looking through the branches of the trees, ignoring Lenora as much as he could. One thought hung in his mind before Lenora began to push him towards his new destination.

__

Where are you Videl?

Had it not been for the fact that Lenora was quite literally pushing him towards a clearing, he would have turned around and did his best to find out exactly where Videl was, knowing the Lenora was lying.

-

Chichi stared at the ceiling, wondering silently what she should do. She had managed to get Bulma away from her, having her tell the others what's wrong. _I probably can't do this alone anyway._ She thought to herself.

She was lying on her bed, wearing a fighting gi that Gohan got her for her birthday a few years ago. She looked towards the door before standing up and heading over it, a plan in mind.

She was thankful for the fact that the construction made the house slightly like the older one, it made it easier to find things. Everything was demolished in her old home, she knew, from the fire, however, there was one thing that was never touched.

The basement.

With any luck, what she needed would be down there. _I hope they at least knew where to build it…None of this will work if I can't even get to the place where I'm supposed to be in the first place._ She thought to herself silently.

She didn't pass anyone on her way down the hall. Everyone seeming to have vanished. It was just as well - Chichi wouldn't have noticed if they were there anyway, her task distracting her.

__

Bulma's probably told everyone by now. Her mind reasoned as she got to a door that was near the old entrance of the basement. She opened it and walked inside, looking around at the new room.

It was slightly decorated, as though it was going to turn into a room but then someone decided against it and then forgot about it.

Chichi looked around the room, she was positive that her houses old entrance would've been located in the middle of the room, slightly towards the right. She walked over to the area she guessed and dropped to her knees. She began to feel around the panels, seeing if any of them would budge. One wiggled slightly, giving her some hope and reminding her to yell at the construction crew next time they got for not building the house study enough.

Chichi tried to loosen the panel but found that she couldn't. She stood up and dusted off her robes, turning to leave the room.

__

Time to find an ax.

-

Gohan kept on following Lenora. She was nearly done with her 'transformation' now, nearly into the girl that she once was, Gohan guessed. He did have to admit, she had to have been attractive when she was alive. The thing though, was that she seemed to know this, and flaunted it with this person Gohan was beginning to think wasn't real, 'Miles', every time she had the chance. Had it not had been for the letters he wouldn't have believed her at all.

Lenora was dancing in the clearing that they had come to before. Gohan watched her without much interest, feeling rather stupid for coming along with this little charade. _Why did Baba send us here?_ He thought to himself. He looked up quickly when the wind seemed to stop mid-breeze. Gohan noticed that Lenora had stopped her dancing along with it.

__

"Miles!" Lenora stated. Gohan thought the way the name came out of her mouth was odd - it sounded like a voice you would here in an old movie, or a record playing. It seemed _old._

Gohan looked at where Lenora was staring and didn't know if he should have been surprised or not, seeing a new ghost come and 'greet' them. This ghost was male, black hair, dark eyes, and wearing old-fashioned clothing. The man opened his mouth and moved it, as though he were talking, though nothing came out. Gohan looked again towards Lenora. She seemed to understand every word that this…ghost, thing, was saying to her.

__

"No you don't Miles!" Lenora stated angrily, stomping her feet on the ground and balling her hands into fists. Lenora took in a deep breath, steadying herself. Gohan was amazed at that, he never knew that this…woman could calm herself down from when she was angry. He wondered why she never did that before when he and Videl were around her. Would have lessened some of the tension that was hanging around all three of them to say the least. 'Miles' talked back to her after she was calmed down, Lenora didn't give up though.

She looked tearfully back up to at 'Miles'. _"Please stay, just a little longer Miles. I'm going to miss you."_ 'Miles' seemed to stare at her for a few moments before walking towards her and embracing her. When Lenora began to return the embrace, 'Miles' began to disappear.

Once the man was fully gone, Lenora took her arms out of the air and looked around before screaming, making Gohan wince from the loud and scratchy sound that this woman could make.

"MILES! MILES, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME AGAIN, MIIIIIILES!" Gohan winced again.

-

Chichi walked back into the room, ax in hand, thankful that so few people were out and about today. It would have been odd to see her carrying around an ax like it was nothing at all, she was pretty sure. She went over to the spot and then she carefully aimed and then brought the ax down. Wood splintered all around her and Chichi couldn't be happier, she let a little 'happy' thought of, _Better watch out for the splinters!_ Run through her mind as she kept hacking at the wood.

She finally got to a point where she could pry the boards apart. Chichi looked at the cement that was now coming into her view. Sighing softly, she decided that she just couldn't win. Right when Chichi was wondering what the easiest way to get through cement was, she noticed that some of the cement was cracked, nearly perfectly, a little over to her left, in the shape of a rectangle.

Grabbing the ax again, Chichi went back to her self-proclaimed duty of helping her son. The wood splintered again.

__

I found the entrance! She thought to herself happily. _Gohan, don't worry, you mother is coming and she knows what to do!_

-

Videl began to feel stranded in the castle. The storm that she came in was never quitting. She thought that it was sunny and shiny for a while but right now she's beginning to think that she imagined it all.

She looked at the mirror in her room. A ghostly hand was drawing on it, making little pictures and words. Her ghostly friend seemed to have quite a love for drawing it seemed. Videl raised her eyebrows at the impressive picture of the elephant. The woman seemed to be a pretty nice spirit.

Videl stopped short at that. _Woman, woman…what is the ghosts name?_ She sat up from the spot where she was on the bed and tried to get the ghost's attention. She didn't know how to talk to her that well and didn't want to get the ghost, who's been nice to her all this time, by calling her 'woman' or something else rude and like, well, that. Since she couldn't figure out a nice way to get the ghost's attention speaking, she decided to do it by standing by her.

When Videl got over to her, the ghost looked at her, a questioning look in her eye. Videl cleared her throat before pointing towards the dusty mirror. "Could you, uh, write your name?" The ghost blinked but then nodded happily.

Bringing her hand to the glass she slowly traced in the words 'Emily Muao'.

'Muao' ringed in Videl's head as she recognized it.

She looked towards the woman, she began to ask the ghost any 'yes/no' questions that she could think of, trying to get quick answers from her.

"Have you ever heard of the Ox-King?"

Yes.

"Frying Pan Mountain."

Yes.

"Son Gohan."

A confused look and 'no'.

"Son, or Muao Chichi? Goku?"

No, No.

__

What's the Ox King's mother's name? Videl tried to remember, suddenly it seemed out of nowhere the name spilled out of her mouth.

"Muao Audrey?"

A large grin with a fast head shaking 'yes'. She turned to the mirror and began to write the sentence.

__

Audrey is my daughter.

-

A/N: Whew - sore hands! Again! Lol!


	21. Enter Chichi

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: No net…for what seems…like months - someone, pinch me, is this really real?

-

Chapter Twenty-One: Enter Chichi

-

Chichi sent out a small noise of discomfort as she landed in an old room. Mirrors, dust, cobwebs, just as she last remembered, except there was one difference, one she noticed very quickly.

"Gohan's whole class…" She whispered, kneeling down by the footprints, many of them were stepped on top of the other, but she could tell that over at least ten people went down this way. She straightened up and headed for the direction they went, knowing that everyone was stuck there now. A few more steps and she began to notice something new about the room.

_It looks sort of…oily…the metallic rainbow colors…_she thought to herself, looking around. _Magic has been done. I knew it._ She began to look around more and noticed that there was another door - not the ones the kids went into, but another sort of ghostly one. She stared at it for a moment before deciding to go over to it. As she did, the door got more and more solid until she was finally straight in front of it. She reached for the knob, opened the door, and began to walk through, hoping her gut was telling her right and that this door would lead her to Gohan and the rest of his class, that, and praying that she knew what she was doing.

-

Lenora had started dancing again and Gohan was getting ignored again. Not that he minded. This gave him time to think about the weird looks on her face that warned him if something was going to happen. _Sort of open look, 'Miles' is coming, dreamy look, she's thinking about him and will probably dance, angry look, watch out…_ Gohan turned to her when he noticed that she had stopped dancing. She still looked human, so Gohan had an easier time figuring things out now then when she looked like a skeleton. He noticed her mouth was moving and began to read them as best he could to figure out what she was saying but it turned out that he didn't need to. She began talking normally after a few moments.

"You're with me, aren't you, Miles? You're with me…you're with me…you'll sing, and you'll dance, and you'll play with me. You're sure you're with me Miles?" She asked the wind, looking upwards. Gohan looked at her. Apparently Miles was talking to her. He wondered for a moment how the heck Lenora could figure out all of this out. From the way things were looking now, whatever was being 'told' to her was new. Nothing she remembered from years ago.

She began to dance around again, and pointing in directions muttering 'are you there?' over and over again. She kept pointing at things and apparently the thing that was talking to her kept saying 'no'.

Gohan was actually feeling sorry for her at this point, the thing, her mind, whatever it was, was confusing her and not giving her a straight answer to where her 'Miles' was. He watched her for a minute longer, shaking his head sadly in pity. _What's playing with her?_ He thought to himself sadly. Gohan was about to think more when Lenora turned all the way around and pointed straight at him.

"Are you there?" She asked clearly, her eyes boring directly into Gohan's. He felt even worse when she began to smile at him slowly, happily. _Uh oh._ Gohan thought to himself.

Apparently the 'thing' told her 'yes'.

"Hello Miles."

-

Videl looked upwards quickly, along with ghost. They were looking around the castle, wondering if anyone was around. They heard a large crash from somewhere in the lower levels, it was sort of distant and far off but it didn't take the two of them long to look at each other and nod before they began speeding for it.

_If we're lucky, its someone who can help us. _Videl thought. _And if we're not…it's Lenora. _She thought bitterly. She hated the skeleton more and more as time went on. She wndered how Gohan was dealing with her for a moment until she noticed that Audrey's mother, they settled on that for now because for some reason the ghost couldn't remember her name and Videl couldn't think of it either, was standing in front of her and motioning for her to stop.

"This is where the noise came from?" She asked the ghost silently. She nodded her head quickly, her eyes darting around everywhere, nervous. Videl felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one.

She looked at the seven doors that were in this hallway before taking in a deep breath and nodding so that she could settle herself a little more.

"Okay." She said silently, nodding her head, "Lets… let's do this." And with that they split up to check the different doors.

-

Chichi winced more at the noise than the pain when she fell through the doorway. Looking around, she recognized it as their old basement as it was when she was a girl, though there was less stuff in it then she remembered. She shook her head, getting her mind back onto the task at hand. _Got to help Gohan and those kids…_ she thought to herself, standing up, dusting her clothes off. It wasn't long till she heard footsteps in the hallway.

She waited for the person to talk, only hearing one person's footsteps. She was slightly surprised when one person began to speak as though another person was right there with them.

"This is where the noise came from?" The voice asked. No answer but Chichi wouldn't have noticed anyway. She knew that voice, it was one of the students. The one that Gohan talked to, the one that-

She smiled lightly, happy about which of the students she got to meet first. _and whoever is with them…_ She remembered how the other person was talking. She heard the opening of one door at a time an wondered if there was only one person there. After a while she was positive that there was. Wondering if the girl had asked the rhetorical question to herself, she got slightly confused before she chided herself again on the fact that she was here for a reason, and everything that she was thinking about wasn't it. She began to go up the stairs slowly, and quietly, positive that the girl hadn't seen her.

Opening the door just as quietly and closing it without the girl noticing, she watched her for a moment before clearing her throat, causing the girl to look at her quickly.

"Looking for me?"

-

A/N: Ow, ow, ow…hands HURT…


	22. Girl's Day In

Gohan The Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Still writing.

-

Disclaimer: Ha.

-

__

She smiled lightly, happy about which of the students she got to meet first. and whoever is with them… She remembered how the other person was talking. She heard the opening of one door at a time an wondered if there was only one person there. After a while she was positive that there was. Wondering if the girl had asked the rhetorical question to herself, she got slightly confused before she chided herself again on the fact that she was here for a reason, and everything that she was thinking about wasn't it. She began to go up the stairs slowly, and quietly, positive that the girl hadn't seen her.

Opening the door just as quietly and closing it without the girl noticing, she watched her for a moment before clearing her throat, causing the girl to look at her quickly.

"Looking for me?"

-

Chapter Twenty-Two: Girl's Day In

-

Videl looked at the woman in front of her, shock written all over her. Wide eyes, open mouth, oh yeah, shock was definitely there. The older woman looked at the other girl before turning to her companion.

If she was shocked at all by seeing a ghost, she didn't show it, just nodded at her. The ghost - Emily - obviously, nodded back.

Chichi looked over at Videl again.

"Do you have any idea where your classmates are? Because there is no way in hell they're all here!" Videl opened her mouth and shut it again, once again shocked at the suddenness of the question.

"Um…last I remembered they were at this old woman's house…" Videl was able to mumble out, eyes like a deers as she stared at Chichi. Chichi crossed her arms and shook her head angrily.

"If it's Baba, I don't care HOW long she's been on this planet! She's gonna get it!" She fumed silently, tapping her toe urgently on the ground. "But only once I get back to our time - wouldn't want to change time at all." Videl looked at the woman, wondering what she should do.

Chichi turned to look at her. "Do you know where Gohan is? Is he at the old woman's house too or…?" Videl shook her head. "No? What do you mean by that." Videl stared at the woman, still in shock. It took her about a minute and a half and to answer.

"He…he was with me but then we got split up and I don't know where he is now…" Videl said quietly before shaking her head and snapping out of it. She began to glare at Chichi.

"Hey, what do mean by 'wouldn't want to change time'?" Chichi looked at the girl as though she were insane.

"Sweety," She said kindly. "Please don't tell me you haven't figured all of this out yet because if you haven't…" Videl put her hand up, glaring even more harshly at the woman in front of her.

"First off, NEVER call me 'sweety'. Secondly, please don't treat me like I'm a freaking idiot! I've had a bad trip, so far Mrs. Son! First I was happy, I got to go to this place without my dad and get out of school, but NO! My dad follows me here with our freaking insane class who are probably still at that old woman's house, having the time of their lives being around the 'Great Hercule' and then Gohan and I once again get kicked out of THAT place, and end up here! Where we're like ghosts to people and the past is the future and the future is the past and I meet ol' lovely bag of bones and we follow her to the forest, then she THROWS me back here basically and now you're trying to tell me I haven't gotten this all figured out?? I think I have this pretty well figured out Mrs. Son!" Chichi looked at her as though she was bored, getting Videl even more angry than she previously was.

"Save the drama, young lady. We've got my son and your class to get out of this mess!" Chichi began to go up the stairs that Videl and Emily had just come down. She turned to look at them.

"Well?" She asked. "Are you coming or not?"

-

"Miles…dance with me?" Lenora was standing in front of Gohan, holding her bony hand out to him. For some reason, he didn't have the illusion on her now and he really wished she'd put it back on.

It was freaking him out, the bones I mean.

Lenora had asked him about eight times to dance with in the span of exactly sixteen minutes. Every two minutes, on the dot, if they weren't dancing (as Gohan thought it'd stop if they were actually dancing) she'd say it again, the same as she had done before. And like every time she did it, Gohan would politely refuse, saying that his feet were sore…not that they really were.

"Miles…dance with me?" She asked again. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather not Lenora, I hurt my pinky." He said sarcastically. Her posture didn't change, just her eyes, as they did before, looking slightly cloudly. He shook his head.

He couldn't take much more of this, and that freaking question was getting so freaking annoying! Maybe it'd be worth it though, to do one dance…

"Miles…dance with me." Taking a deep breath, Gohan gave his answer.

"Sure, Lenora."

-

Chichi nodded as Videl told her everything she could remember. Emily was floating nearby.

Emily was giving Chichi the creeps. She didn't know why but she was so familiar to her…She looked at her closely when Videl finished telling her story.

"Alright, that all makes sense…" She nodded, then turned to Emily. "I'm sorry, this may sound very informal of me, but do I know you?" Emily looked at her and shrugged.

She was confused like everyone else was at this point.

Videl stepped in at this point.

"You might." She said softly. Chichi looked at her, and Videl did her best to explain this. "Emily is…" She waved at her and Chichi nodded in understanding. "Well…she may be, your um…" Chichi shook her head.

"Out with it girl."

"Your great-grandmother." Chichi's eyes widened as did Emily's as they turned to stare at each other. It didn't take long for her to decide it was true.

"Yes…that could very easily be why I recognized her…All the portraits of our family, I'm positive she would've had one." Chichi nodded.

Suddenly, light strings of music began to come from the ballroom again. Before Chichi could investigate, Videl pulled her down.

"Oh, don't worry about that, that happens every now and then." Chichi shook her head, standing up again.

"Don't you recognize this song, Videl?" Videl looked at her like she was insane.

"Do you expect me to even stay awake in class for classics?" Chichi shook her head.

"That's just it Videl, it _isn't_ a classic." Looking bemused, Videl took another chance at listening to the music that was flowing from downstairs. After a minute her brow furrowed before looking up at Chichi.

"Isn't that…-"

"-Gohan's favorite."

-

A/N: This is the third chapter I got out today…I hope to do more but I doubt it…maybe.

Bean


	23. My Family

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Go me! This is actually one of the few of my stories that I'm still a fan of -,-;;

-

Disclaimer: Ha.

-

Chapter Twenty Three: My Family

-

Lenora's hand settled in his, her bones touching his skin and she pulled him up towards her effortlessly.

"Oh Miles! I knew you'd say yes!" Lenora told him lovingly. Gohan refrained from rolling his eyes. _Only because you annoyed the crap out of me, 'dear'._

She kept one hand in his and put her other one on the shoulder. Gohan shook his head and started swaying with her. He closed his eyes after a while, thinking it'd be easier to concentrate that way.

A large gust of wind started playing with his hair and the next time he opened them, right after the wind, they weren't inside anymore.

They were back in the castle.

And the girl in front of him was no longer bones, but rather the girl he got glimpses of back in the forest. He looked around the room and was surprised when he saw multiple couples dancing around him.

__

What's going on…?

He thought, looking more confused. What probably confused him the most was the music in the room.

__

Hey, I like this song!

-

Videl was the first to reach the railing, practically falling over it when she got to the ballroom. In front of her was a scene that she'd seen many times before here.

People dancing, music, fancy clothing…except this time, one person wasn't transparent.

__

Gohan!

Videl was about to run down to him when Chichi grabbed her arm.

"Videl!" Chichi whispered harshly. "You can't just go down there! You could completely break everything!" Videl looked back at Chichi, confused as hell.

"What?" Chichi shook her head at the expected answer.

"Videl, look down there." Videl did, "When you saw this before, did anyone see you?" Videl shook her head, but then remembered.

"Lenora did!" she told the older woman. Chichi shook her head.

"Besides her?" Videl shook her head, and Chichi told her to look down there again as she explains.

"Videl, look at that. Gohan is there now. You see all of those dancers down there? They can all see him - but they still can't see you. Chances are though that he can see you, and you going down there and trying to get his attention will only make him look insane because it'll look like he's talking to the wall." Videl nodded at her explanation, as it made…some sort of sense and looked at just the couple which Gohan was a part of. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped. What she wasn't expecting was a kind hand on her back. She turned to see Chichi smiling down at her sadly.

"We'll get him out of this, just you wait." Videl looked at her and nodded before turning back to the couple, her gut feeling growing worse.

__

I didn't know that I shouldn't have been unsure about that…

Videl kept staring at the couple when her eyes widened as Lenora pushed herself from Gohan and pointed up at them…

She looked closer - no, she wasn't pointing at them, she was pointing at…Videl turned around and saw, much to her disbelief a solid Emily.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice somewhat gravelly, from sadness or anger, she wasn't sure. She wasn't pointing the question to Videl or Chichi, she was pointing it straight to Lenora.

"I'm invited." Lenora responded. Emily shook her head angrily.

"I didn't ask if you were invited, I asked who you were." Videl looked around and saw that Chichi was…nowhere to be found. She began to look around more frantically but the older woman still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Before she could get to worried about the woman though, Lenora answered Emily.

"Miles invited me." She said sharply. Emily looked at her angrily.

"And where is Miles?" Lenora looked at Emily as if she was insane. She pointed to Gohan.

"He's right there." Videl decided to pay more attention, this was getting pretty interesting…

Emily shook her head but looked more bemused than angry. "What in Kami's name are you talking about?" She was beginning to lose her patience, her calm demeanor beginning to break, "That is not Miles."

Everyone on the dance floor had stopped dancing now. They were looking at the two of them arguing and studying Gohan who was looking somewhat sick to his stomach. Videl shook her head at him sadly, she knew he felt terrible about things like that, and his confidence always seemed to get shot farther and farther down every time people looked at him. Poor guy.

Everyone was beginning to shove their faces into his, as though they were still wondering whether or not Gohan was this Miles character or not.

Videl was wondering if they were all high.

__

Kami! Can't they tell that's not Miles?! She thought.

One of the women turned to Emily.

"This certainly looks like Miles, Emily." She said, her eyes dull. Videl wondered why but didn't settle on it, looking behind her because she heard Chichi coming back…with a man who looked…well…kinda like Gohan she supposed. Chichi whispered harshly to Emily, making her look behind her to see the man.

She smiled.

"Miles!" She said happily, flinging her arms around his neck. The man, Miles, grabbed her and held her, looking somewhat confused as to what was going on.

"Emily, what is it? What's wrong?" Emily moved her face from his shoulder and pointed down at Lenora. Miles and Emily both saw two women and a man leaving but they ignored them, focusing their attention onto Lenora only.

"She said you invited her, can you clarify that?" Lenora pointed angrily at them.

"You're not the real Miles! Miles was here just a minu-" She looked around her, Gohan nowhere to be seen, "Miles! Miles! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

-

They ran.

Videl, Chichi, and Gohan just ran.

They didn't stop until Chichi stopped them in a clearing in the forest like the one Lenora stopped them in before and motioned for them to sit down. Videl was the first one to speak up.

"What…the hell…was…THAT?" She practically screamed, pointing back in the direction of the castle. Chichi sighed.

"That was my family." She said simply. Videl and Gohan looked at her with open mouths, mostly from shock.

"Your-you, WHAT?!" Videl screamed again, looking angry. "I've been here for what feels like ages and you're telling me that, that…that was you family?!" Chichi nodded again.

"Yeah, pretty much." Videl and Gohan looked at each other for a moment before looking back to Chichi.

"Mom…can we ask some questions?" Chichi nodded.

"If you want."

"Mrs. Son, why did we come here?" Chichi snorted.

"Of course you start with that one, but then again…" she trailed off before beginning, "…I suppose you can call it a curse, but it's more of a spell gone wrong." Videl looked at her confused.

"This is all a curse? Who…who made it?"

"The curse?" Videl nodded. "Believe it or not, Lenora." Gohan looked at his mother strangely.

"Wait, she made this? Why?" Chichi sighed.

"As with all families, no family is perfect." She was quiet for a while. "Miles, my great grandfather if I'm right, was cheating on his fiancee, Emily, with Lenora. He promised Lenora that he would love and cherish her forever - than dropped her like a bug." Videl winced, pity beginning to grow again for Lenora.

"So, he just, left?" Chichi nodded at Gohan's question.

"Basically, and he tried to forget her, but, she wouldn't let him forget her. You see, Lenora really did, love him…in her own way. When it became clear to her that Miles was choosing someone over her, she couldn't…stand it. So she made this spell that she thought would, she hoped, she belonged in this family. That's where she made her mistake." Chichi looked at the two kids, wondering if they picked it up, then shook her head at their blank faces, "She said _family_, not what would've stopped this curse ages ago, which would've meant it just happened with Miles, but she didn't say Miles." The teenagers nodded.

"So…is the curse over now?" Gohan asked his mother. Chichi shook her head.

"No…it'll never end, until…" Her eyes got a distant look and Videl shook her lightly to get her out of it.

"When will it end Mrs. Son?" Chichi turned and smiled at her sadly.

"When Lenora finally gets her guy." After that Chichi stood up, rubbed her hands on her clothes then motioned for them to follow her.

"Come on, knowing Baba, she didn't give you guys a ride here, so we better get moving."

-

A/N: Next chapter is EPILOGUE! YES!!!


	24. Epilogue

Gohan the Prince

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Please…

-

Disclaimer: La la la…

-

Epilogue

-

Gohan smiled at Videl. The girl looked awfully uncomfortable. She was standing outside the bus, they were back in their timeline again, and waiting inside it were all her classmates and father. She bit her lip before letting a cautious smile escape.

"Well…that was fun." She whispered. Gohan nodded and a chuckle came with it.

"Yea, you could say that. I especially liked the fighting tournament's top three fighters." Videl grinned at the memory.

"Sharpner, my dad, and…" She laughed. "Baba!" Gohan nodded.

"Yeah. How weird was that?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I dunno. Us girls have some hidden powers." She joked Gohan rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course, of course." The two went into silence again. Videl was the one who finally broke it.

"Meeting your mom and her…family was cool." Gohan snorted.

"Want to know what's scary?" She nodded. "My dad's side is worse." Her eyes widened. At first she thought he was joking but it didn't take long for her to realize that he was perfectly serious.

"Heh…interesting."

"Heh…yeah." Silence again.

"Gohan-"

"Videl-" The two blushed and were about to say something again when Hercule poked his afro'ed head out.

"Would the two of you hurry up! The great and mighty Hercule has a hair appointment at Four O'Clock! Got to keep this fro in mint condition!" Videl rolled her eyes and cast an embarrassed glance in Gohan's direction.

"Sorry about that." Gohan shrugged.

"It's okay. You better get going." She nodded and began to back up towards the doors. She was about to climb in when Gohan walked over to her and grabbed her wrist lightly. She looked at him confused.

"What is it Gohan?"

"Do you want to learn about my father's family?" He asked her softly, not wanting anyone on the bus to hear this. Videl looked even more confused. "Do you want to learn about my father's family?" He asked her again. She decided to just follow her gut and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" She asked him. Gohan grinned at her.

"Great. You got any plans for tomorrow?" Videl shook her head.

"None that I know of, why?"

"What do you say you start learning about my father over dinner…eight sound good to you?" Videl raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a date?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"Only if you want it to be." Videl rolled her eyes again.

"Should of figured." Gohan's heart began to sink when she said that but then… "Sure…You'd just better be sure we don't get sucked into the past again, Gohan!" She yelled at him. Gohan nodded.

"I'll do my best to keep us in this time."

-

A/N: Woah…done…

I might come back later and put more epilogues onto this one, but I'm not sure yet…If I get some time I guess.

THANKS FOR READING!!!

Beaner


End file.
